Seu corpo, minha alma
by Laarc
Summary: Algo deu errado após a fusão. Muito, muito errado. BV / GCC *Em algum momento após a saga de Majin Boo*
1. Desde quando Chichi tem cabelo azul?

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

N/A: Olá! Algumas observações antes de começar a leitura. Bem, esta fic se passa em algum momento após a vitória sobre Majin Boo e antes do nascimento de Bra. Todos estão vivos e muito bem, obrigado! E apesar da Terra passar por um "raro" período de paz, os guerreiros Z continuam treinando incessantemente. Ah, desconsidere a existência do filme "Fusion Reborn", ou seja, Goku e Vegeta nunca utilizaram a fusão através daquela estranha dança...

Eu sei que a ideia desta fic é mais do que batida... mas quem é que não adora uma troca de corpos? ;)

No mais, desejo uma boa leitura a todos!

Laarc!

* * *

Capítulo 1 – Desde quando Chichi tem cabelo azul?

Eles estavam treinando a horas, mas nenhum daqueles dois guerreiros mostrava qualquer sinal de cansaço. Seus corpos estavam sujos e machucados, e sangue já tingia de vermelho as roupas que usavam, mas, apesar disso, ainda estavam mais do que dispostos a continuar o intenso treinamento ao qual se submetiam quase que diariamente.

E aqueles dois homens nunca iriam parar de treinar.

"Kakarotto! O que você pensa que está fazendo ao me dar as costas desse jeito?" Perguntou Vegeta, o mais baixinho dos dois, mas extremamente musculoso. "Nossa luta está longe de terminar!"

"Eu sei, Vegeta!" A calma e inocência presente na voz de Goku, ou Kakarotto como Vegeta gostava de lhe chamar, fez o príncipe destronado rosnar de raiva. "Mas é que eu estava pensando, sabe..."

"Você pensando? Isso é algum tipo de piada?" Perguntou com maldade, seus lábios se contorcendo num sorriso presunçoso.

Goku coçou um pouco a cabeça sentindo-se um pouco sem graça e esboçou um sorriso amarelo. "Acontece de vez em quando... eu não posso evitar."

"Hn! E no que é que você estava pensando?"

"Ai, sabe... é que a gente sempre faz a mesma coisa... nós lutamos e lutamos e... bem, lutamos!"

"Talvez porque nós sejamos mesmo lutadores!" Respondeu com impaciência. "Espero que não esteja pensando em se _aposentar_?"

"O quê? Não! Lógico que não! O que eu queria dizer é que nós sempre fazemos a mesma coisa... treinamos do mesmo modo... você nunca pensou em fazer algo diferente?"

Vegeta franziu suas sobrancelhas. Mas no que é que aquele palhaço estava pensando agora? "E o que você sugere?" Indagou grosseiro, seus braços cruzados.

"Ah... então! Nós poderíamos treinar a fusão! O que ach-"

"Não!"

"Mas por quê?"

"Porque não e ponto final! Como se já não bastasse o que aconteceu durante a luta contra Majin Boo... eu, o príncipe dos saiyajins tive que usar aquele brinco ridículo e me unir a você! De modo algum eu vou fazer isso de novo!" A resposta dele foi áspera e decidida, mas Goku não estava nem um pouco inclinado a se contentar com um não.

"Mas eu não estou falando para a gente usar os brincos... eu tô falando pra gente fazer igual aos meninos! Aposto que a gente consegue!"

O queixo do dito príncipe quase encostou no chão, um frio terrível lhe subindo a espinha. Aquele verme do Kakarotto não poderia estar se referindo àquela coisa... a nefasta dança da fusão, poderia?" Agora mesmo que eu não vou fazer isso! Você quer que eu faça aquela dancinha ridícula! Nunca!"

"Ahhh, Vegeta... não seja estraga prazeres!" Disse com cara de cachorrinho pidão.

"Pode parar, Kakarotto! Eu me recuso a me sujeitar a isso!"

"Mas pensa só em como nós podemos ficar poderosos... imagina o que pode acontecer se a gente treinar nessa forma! Aprender novos golpes... ganhar mais poder... Hein, hein! O que me diz?"

Verdade seja dita, o príncipe saiyajin não havia pensado nisso ainda. Ele se lembrava que, apesar do desgosto enorme que sentira quando teve que se unir a Kakarotto na luta contra Boo, não havia dúvidas de que o ser no qual os dois se transformaram era muito poderoso. E, pensando dessa forma, até que o idiota tivera uma ideia um pouco razoável... será que se eles treinassem nessa forma os dois poderiam se fortalecer com mais rapidez? E que ser poderia surgir com a fusão através da "dança da vergonha"? Seria um mais forte que Vegito?

"E aí? O que me diz?" Tornou a perguntar Goku ao ver a expressão pensativa do seu amigo.

"Eu tenho que admitir que para um verme desmiolado essa até que não pode ser uma má ideia..."

Abrindo um enorme sorriso, Goku se aproximou de Vegeta. "Então... isso é um sim?" Perguntou com expectativa.

"Hum... talvez." Então, de repente, a expressão de Vegeta ficou assustadoramente ameaçadora. "Mas ai de você se comentar isso com alguém, ouviu bem, Kakarotto!"

"Ei, pode ficar calmo... minha boca é um túmulo!"

O príncipe dos saiyajins o olhou com certa desconfiança, mas logo lhe ofereceu um curto aceno mostrando que concordava, por fim, com aquela ideia.

E enquanto aqueles dois praticavam e praticavam a humilhante dança da fusão, nenhum dos dois imaginava os problemas que teriam daquele dia em diante...

DBZ DBZ DBZ

Já era tarde da noite quando o telefone tocou na Corporação Cápsula, uma exasperada Chichi do outro lado da linha chorava e gritava ao mesmo tempo, e Bulma fora obrigada a afastar o aparelho a uns bons centímetros do seu ouvido para evitar que sua audição fosse permanentemente danificada. Suspirando fundo, a bela mulher de curtos cabelos azuis desligou o telefone e logo chamou pelo seu filho.

"Trunks, filho! Pode via aqui um momento? Eu preciso da sua ajuda!"

"O que foi, mãe?" Num piscar de olhos o jovem rapaz apareceu na frente a sua mãe, mais do que disposto a ajudá-la no que quer que precisasse.

"Ai, a Chichi acabou de ligar... disse que Goten encontrou Vegeta e Goku desmaiados em algum lugar no meio do monte Paozu... acho que eles treinaram até a exaustão. Será que você não poderia ir lá ver se o seu pai está bem e trazê-lo para casa de uma vez?"

O rapaz assentiu e deixou a sua casa o mais rápido que pôde. Concentrando-se, foi capaz de encontrar o Ki do seu pai... ele estava fraco, sim... mas não era nada preocupante. Provavelmente sua mãe estava certa e ele teria treinado até ultrapassar os seus próprios limites.

Pois é, esse era mesmo o seu pai, nunca medindo esforços - e nem as consequências - quando o assunto era treinar.

Sentindo que estava já bem perto do corpo do desfalecido saiyajin, Trunks foi se aproximando cada vez mais do solo, seus olhos, tão azuis quanto os da sua mãe e tão perigosos quanto os do seu pai, observando com atenção a cada detalhe... até que finalmente ele encontrou o que procurava.

DBZ DBZ DBZ

Goku não tinha a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo... ou do que tinha acontecido. Ele se lembrava de ter ensaiado a dança da fusão com Vegeta, e os dois a praticaram pelo resto do dia. Fora bastante difícil, já que o seu amigo sempre errava os passos ou resolvia parar para reclamar ou resmungar de como ele, o príncipe dos saiyajins e bla bla bla, não poderia se sujeitar a algo tão degradante. Mas, no fim das contas eles haviam alcançado o seu objetivo.

Eles se tornaram Gogeta.

E depois disso... nada. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de absolutamente nada. Mas o que poderia ter acontecido? A fusão dera certo, não dera? Por que então ele não se lembrava? E por que é que agora ele sentia seu corpo tão estranho?

Seus olhos estavam pesados... muito mais pesados do que ele jamais sentira antes, e por mais que ele tentasse era impossível abri-los. Seu corpo estava diferente. Ele sabia que estava cansado e já imaginava que ficara desmaiado por muitas horas, mas nunca ele sentira o seu corpo daquela forma... como se ele não fosse... seu. Hum... que pensamento mais estranho...

E então, seus sentidos começaram a aflorar pouco a pouco e, mesmo sem abrir os olhos e mesmo sentindo-se estranhamente entorpecido, ele notou que estava deitado numa cama. 'Chichi deve ter pedido para Goten me encontrar...' Pensou cansado, mas feliz ao imaginar a sua adorada mulher preocupada com o seu bem estar.

"Bom dia, dorminhoco..." Uma voz muito familiar sussurrou ao pé do seu ouvido, mas em seu estado atual de confusão e desarranjo mental ele não conseguia muito bem identificar a quem ela pertencia.

'Ai, Goku... só pode ser a Chichi! Que outra mulher poderia te acordar?' O pensamento tão logo surgiu já desapareceu assim que sentiu lábios quentes e carnudos viajarem deliciosamente pelo seu pescoço. E o seu corpo reagiu imediatamente ao toque provocante.

"Hum..." Um gemido traidor escapou dos seus lábios ressecados quando duas mãos muito atrevidas começaram a passear pelo seu peito nu, abrindo caminho para aqueles mesmos lábios que pareciam fazer uma trilha de beijos pelo seu abdômen... mas que não pararam por aí, indo cada vez mais e mais para baixo, até alcançarem o elástico da sua cueca.

"Hum... aposto que você se esforçou muito ontem, treinando igual a um doido para ficar mais forte... e eu acho que agora merece uma recompensa..." Disse aquela mesma voz, um hálito fresco roçando de leve a sua pele ao mesmo tempo que sentia prazerosas mordiscadas um pouco abaixo da sua região abdominal. E ele só conseguia pensar em quando fora a última vez que Chichi fizera algo parecido com isso para acordá-lo.

Com um esforço sobrenatural, ele tentou abrir seus olhos para encarar aquela que distribuía beijos tão generosos pelo seu corpo, apenas para fechá-los novamente com força ao sentir as mãos dela, pequenas e macias, massageando tentadoramente o seu órgão excitado. "Ahhhh, Chichi!"

E tudo parou.

As mãos que tanto lhe davam prazer deixaram o seu corpo com uma rapidez dolorida, assim como aqueles lábios que estavam quase o levando a loucura. E, finalmente, ele abriu os olhos.

"Bu-Bu-Bulma?" Sim. A menos é claro que a sua esposa tenha pintado o cabelo de azul turquesa... o que ele duvidava muito que fosse acontecer um dia.

"E quem mais você esperava que fosse, Vegeta?" Perguntou a mulher a sua frente, mais irada que um touro furioso. "Ah, é! Você esperava que fosse a CHICHI! Seu safado! Cachorro! A CHICHI!"

"Bulma, calma! Do que você está falando? O que está acontecendo? E o que você está fazendo na minha cama?" Ele perguntou nervoso tentando se defender dos tapas que ela lhe dava sem trégua.

"O que EU estou fazendo na sua CAMA? QUE TIPO DE PERGUNTA É ESSA? Seu... seu... SEU ANIMAAAAL!"

"Bulma, para de me bater! O que foi que aconteceu com você? E... por que você me chamou de Vegeta?" Indagou mais confuso do que nunca pegando-a pelos pulsos e imobilizando-a, fazendo o possível para não olhar para aqueles fartos seios que a qualquer momento saltariam para fora do decote do camisola. A sua situação já estava muito ruim... e Goku não queria piorá-la de jeito nenhum!

Ela estava ofegante, seu rosto vermelho de raiva e seu cabelo despenteado. "Seu desgraçado... eu passei a noite toda preocupada com você... eu te dei banho ontem à noite... cuidei dos seus machucados e pra quê? Pra você me trair desse jeito, Vegeta? E com a Chichi ainda por cima!"

"Mas, Bulma! Eu não sou o Vegeta!" Goku já estava desesperado. Mas afinal de contas, o que acontecera. Por que ele, de repente, acordara na cama da sua amiga de infância e por que ela o estava chamando de Vegeta?

Bulma o encarou por um tempo, a raiva que estava sentindo rapidamente dando lugar a uma intensa curiosidade. Por acaso ele ficara louco de vez ou batera a cabeça durante o treino? "E quem você acha que é?" Perguntou, suas delicadas sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Ué! Eu sou o Goku!" E ele levou sua mão à boca.

Que estranho... por que é que ele não reconhecia sua própria voz?


	2. Você não é A MULHER!

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

Como eu escrevo:

Narração

"Diálogo"

'Pensamento'

* * *

*Você não é A MULHER!*

Bulma piscou. Uma, duas, três vezes. Seus belos olhos azuis confusos e fixos nos olhos negros e perdidos do seu marido.

"Peraí, você _acha_ que é o Goku?" Perguntou pausadamente e com visível preocupação.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu não acho! Eu tenho certeza que eu sou o Goku!" Afirmou forçando um sorriso.

Ela suspirou fundo. "Ai, meu Kami... eu sei o que está acontecendo..."

"Você sabe?" Perguntou esperançoso. "Que alívio que é escutar isso, Bulma, porque eu estou me sentindo tão confuso!"

A cientista assentiu com leveza, suas mechas azuis balançando com suavidade e um sorriso solidário aparecendo em seu rosto. "Vegeta... eu sei que você sempre teve essa obsessão de querer superar o Goku, e eu sei que com o passar dos anos você começou a admirá-lo... mesmo não gostando de admitir isso. E eu acho muito legal da sua parte você se espelhar nele para querer se tornar uma pessoa melhor... mas você não precisa abrir mão da sua personalidade! Você não precisa deixar de ser quem você realmente é!" Disse com tranquilidade se aproximando do saiyajin, sua mão acariciando o rosto dele.

E o queixo do saiyajin quase foi ao chão. Que ótimo... logo quando ele realmente achava que ela sabia de alguma coisa.

"Não, Bulma! Não é nada disso!" Goku fazia o possível para desviar da mão dela, que por algum motivo insistia em continuar acariciando o seu rosto. "Olha, eu não sei como eu vim parar aqui, não sei como você veio parar aqui, não sei nem onde é aqui, mas eu sei que eu não sou o Vegeta! Eu sou Son Goku, o seu amigo!"

"Ai, meu Kami... você está até falando igualzinho a ele... vamos lá, repita comigo: M-U-L-H-E-R. É assim que você me chama e não de Bulma! Vamos, eu sei que você consegue!"

"O quê? Bulma, eu não vou te chamar assim! Você ficou louca?" O pobre homem já estava quase entrando em pânico. "E por que a minha voz está... sei lá, rouca desse jeito?"

Ela suspirou fundo. De novo. Sua paciência diminuindo pouco a pouco. "Essa É a sua voz, Vegeta! E pare de me chamar de Bulma desse jeito, porque você já está me assustando! E faça-me o favor de parar de achar que é o Goku! E desde quando você chama ele assim? O que foi que aconteceu afinal?"

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu! E por que você não acredita em mim?"

"Porque, pela milésima vez, VOCÊ NÃO É O GOKU!" Mas o que era isso? Crise de meia idade?

Ele respirou profundamente tentando se acalmar e colocar sua cabeça para funcionar. Se Bulma não acreditava nele, Goku precisava encontrar algum modo de fazê-la acreditar. "Oolong desejou a sua calcinha quando Pilaf convocou Shenlong."

"O quê? O que isso tem a ver com você pensar que é o Goku?" Perguntou ela.

"São coisas que apenas eu... Goku... poderia saber!" Respondeu sem hesitar, mais do que determinado em fazê-la acreditar nele.

"Mas infelizmente todo mundo já sabe disso... aquele porquinho safado faz questão de sempre me relembrar desse fato nos encontros de fim de ano!"

"Hum... então... a esfera do dragão que o meu avô me deu era a de quatro estrelas."

Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de respondê-lo, apenas cruzou os braços e o olhou com cara feia.

"Gohan era o nome do meu avô!" Tentou mais uma vez, desesperado.

Bulma rolou os olhos. "Vegeta, por favor..."

"Você me deu um beijo de boa sorte!" Isso sim chamou a atenção da cientista, que arregalou os olhos na hora que aquelas palavras alcançaram os seus ouvidos. "Foi antes da minha primeira luta no vigésimo terceiro torneio de artes marciais... você me deu um beijo..." Ele corou um pouco antes de prosseguir, a lembrança dos lábios da sua amiga pressionados contra os seus ainda vívida em sua mente. "... um beijo nos lábios... e me disse para arreb-"

"Arrebentar a cara dos seus oponentes." Ela completou num suspiro, sua respiração, de repente, pesada e laboriosa.

"E eu duvido que Vegeta saiba sobre isso." Mas é claro que Vegeta não sabia sobre isso. Ninguém mais sabia sobre isso! Bulma se lembrava muito bem desse dia... se lembrava muito bem dessa época. Da época que ela começou a ter não apenas uma quedinha, mas um verdadeiro tombo pelo seu amigo de longa data. Quando eles se conheceram, Goku tinha apenas doze anos e ela, dezesseis. Mas quando se reencontraram no vigésimo terceiro torneio de artes marciais, lá estava ele... não mais um garotinho, mas sim um belo e forte rapaz de dezoito anos.

Bulma chegou a cogitar a ideia de abrir mão de Yamcha para tentar um relacionamento amoroso com Goku, mas logo desistiu pois, além dele já estar comprometido com Chichi, Bulma sabia muito bem que ele a via apenas como uma amiga... uma irmã no máximo. Mas mesmo tendo desistido dele, ela o beijou. Talvez para experimentar os lábios dele, para poder saber como era o sabor daqueles lábios que ela nunca poderia provar. Talvez para tentar se convencer de que o que ela sentia era apenas uma paixonite passageira, e tudo o que ela precisava fazer era ter um gostinho dele para poder, então, superá-lo e partir para outra. Ou talvez para se despedir dele e aceitar de uma vez por todas que os seus sentimentos jamais seriam correspondidos. Bem... o motivo real que a levou a fazer o que fez era um mistério para a bela inventora até os dias atuais... mas que ela o beijou, ah sim, ela o fez e com muito prazer.

E nunca, mas nunca mesmo contou isso a ninguém.

Respirando fundo, Bulma começou a passar as mãos pelo rosto dele, mas não mais da forma carinhosa como fizera há poucos minutos atrás. Suas mãos pareciam estar lendo o rosto de Vegeta. Ou seria o de Goku? Ela não sabia mais... estava tão confusa.

"Goku... É você mesmo aí dentro, não é?" Sussurrou baixinho. E ele apenas assentiu, um sorriso bobo se formando em seus lábios – o que era algo muito assustador de ver, pois Vegeta não costumava sorrir daquele jeito.

Correção. Ele nunca sorria daquele jeito.

"Puxa, Bulma! Eu sei que a gente combinou de nunca comentar sobre isso, mas é que você não acreditava em mim de jeito nenhum e eu não sabia mais o que fazer!"

Ela ainda estava meio sem fôlego, tentando digerir a estranha novidade. "E como você esperava que eu fosse acreditar nessa história! Você... você é igual a ele! Você é ele! Você é o Vegeta, ou pelo menos, está no corpo dele!" Ela se levantou da cama puxando-o junto dela e guiando-o até o espelho. "Viu!" Ordenou apontando para o reflexo do seu marido.

E agora o guerreiro entendeu perfeitamente porque ela pensara que ele fosse o Vegeta.

Porque ele realmente era o Vegeta!

"Mas o quê? Bulma! Eu sou o Vegeta!" Exclamou frenético, seus olhos arregalados fixos no seu reflexo, ou melhor, no reflexo do seu amigo. "Caramba! Mas como que isso foi acontecer! Eu estou igualzinho a ele! Olha só, as entradas no cabelo, a cara de mau, o cabelo de porco espinho... e eu tô até mais baixinho!"

E enquanto ele se observava na frente do espelho, avaliando aquele corpo que claramente não era o seu, a cientista vestiu um roupão lilás e se sentou na cama. "Se você não sabe como isso aconteceu, eu sei muito menos! Ai, mas que vergonha que eu estou sentindo agora!" Exclamou, suas bochechas levemente coradas ao se recordar dos acontecimentos daquela manhã. "Só de pensar que eu quase... quase... ai meu Kami! Goku, nem pense em comentar isso com o Vegeta!"

"Eu? Eu não vou dizer nada! Parece que você ficou doida ao pensar que eu vou sair por aí espalhando uma coisa dessas! Já pensou se a Chichi descobre também!" Retrucou o guerreiro, seu rosto vermelho igual a um tomate maduro. "Ela nunca mais cozinha pra mim! Eu não posso me arriscar desse jeito."

Bulma o olhou descrente. Sério, se Chichi descobrisse sobre isso, comida seria a última coisa com a qual o seu amigo teria de se preocupar.

E então, de repente, os dois se encararam, o mesmo terrível pensamento passeando em suas cabeças.

Se Goku estava no corpo de Vegeta, então Vegeta deveria estar no corpo de Goku...

… e Goku só poderia estar em um único lugar... e ao lado de uma única pessoa.

E eles correram para o telefone, rezando a Kami para que não fosse tarde demais.

DBZ DBZ DBZ

Vegeta acordou cansado.

O que era muito, muito atípico para o prepotente saiyajin de sangue azul, porque ele nunca acordava cansado.

Mas... pensando bem, ele não estava apenas cansado. O seu corpo estava entorpecido e pesado. Ele tentou se mover um pouco, mas achou impossível mexer um único músculo que fosse.

"Hmm" Um gemido de dor escapou de seus lábios na hora que sentiu uma pontada de dor na sua cabeça. 'Maldição... só falta eu estar de ressaca!' Pensou com raiva lembrando-se de uma certa noite há muito tempo atrás na qual ele e Bulma secaram uma garrafa de Jack Daniel's... e de como fora horrível acordar no dia seguinte. 'Mas isso não pode ter acontecido... eu estava treinando com Kakarotto ontem e não bebendo com a mulher!'

Esforçando-se para abrir os olhos, gemeu novamente quando a luz os invadiu sem piedade.

"Espero que tenha tido uma PÉSSIMA noite de sono!" A voz feminina que chegou ao seus ouvidos era torturante de se escutar, e ele achou que seus ouvidos fossem começar a sangrar se aquela mulher falasse mais alguma coisa. Mas, para o seu pesar, ela não se calou. "Sinceramente, Goku, eu às vezes me pergunto o que você tem nessa sua cabeça dura além de muito cabelo! Você ficou o dia inteiro treinando com aquele marginal e só voltou para casa porque o Goten foi te buscar! Esse é o tipo de exemplo que um pai dá ao seu filho? Gohan já é um homem, mas Goten ainda é só um garoto e caso você não tenha notado, ele se espelha muito em você! Então eu espero que você não volte a repetir o que você fez ontem! Você é um homem de família e é seu dever FICAR com a sua família, e não ficar fazendo só Kami sabe o que com aquele criminoso do Vegeta!"

O dito saiyajin levou ambas as mãos à cabeça, massageando suas têmporas. Ele estava se sentindo um tanto quanto atordoado e confuso, e havia tantas coisas erradas na fala daquela mulher que ele mal sabia por onde começar. Afinal de contas, desde quando Bulma soava feito uma gralha? O que ele tinha a ver com Goten e Gohan e por que diabos ele tinha que servir de exemplo para as pestes que eram os filhos do demente do Kakarotto? E por falar em Kakarotto... ela por acaso o chamara de Goku? Não... ele deveria ter escutado errado.

"Ahhh, mulher... cala essa boca! Não vê que eu estou com uma maldita dor de cabeça!"

"O QUÊ?" O grito foi tão alto e estridente que Vegeta se assustou tanto que chegou a cair da cama.

Literalmente.

"Você me mandou calar a boca? Tenha mais respeito, Goku! Isso não é coisa que se fale com a sua esposa! Com a mãe dos seus filhos! Com aquela que cozinha para você todos os dias! Que lava a sua roupa! Que arruma a sua casa! Seu ingrato!"

"Ahhh, sua mulherzinha insolente!" Seus sentidos estavam desordenados e ele não conseguia entender nada direito. "Maldição... mas por que é que você está tão mais irritante do que de costume? E por que é que a minha voz parece a de um pato engasgado?"

"Do que é que você me chamou?" Ela perguntou, lágrimas de ódio se formando no canto dos seus olhos.

"Eu te chamei de..." E ele abriu os olhos, sua visão se tornando cada vez mais nítida. Mas a mulher que estava bem a sua frente, com as mãos na cintura e uma expressão furiosa no rosto não era_ a sua mulher_. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Onde ela está?" Perguntou nervoso tentando se levantar do chão, apenas para descobrir que seu corpo estava mais alto do que de costume e bastante desengonçado. Bizarro... muito bizarro de fato.

"Ela quem?"

"Quem mais poderia ser? A _minha_ mulher! Onde está a Bulma?" Respondeu grosseiro, ignorando completamente a reação da morena na hora em que dissera aquilo. "E o que é que você está fazendo aqui, cafona? E onde está o palhaço do Kak-"

E um abajur o acertou bem na cabeça.

"SEU CRETINO!" Objetos começaram a voar pelo quarto, e Vegeta mal conseguia bloqueá-los. "Eu sabia! Eu sempre soube que tinha alguma coisa a mais entre vocês dois! Todas essas visitas à Corporação Cápsula! Toda essa história de Bulma ser sua melhor amiga! Melhor amiga uma ova!"

"Pare com isso, sua lunática!" Gritou assim que ela ficou sem munição, tendo arremessado todos os itens da sua penteadeira no guerreiro. "Mas do que é que você está falando afinal? Eu só quero saber onde está a Bulma! E por que é que voc-" E ele congelou de repente. Dentre os inúmeros itens com os quais ele acabara de ser atacado, havia um pequeno espelho...

E esse pequeno e inocente objeto que estava agora na mão do boquiaberto guerreiro refletia não a imagem de Vegeta, mas sim a de um outro saiyajin. E antes que o orgulhoso príncipe pudesse gritar, rugir, espernear e se perguntar por que diabos ele estava enxergando a cara do pamonha do Kakarotto quando se olhava no espelho, o telefone tocou.

Olhando-o com cara de poucos amigos, Chichi lhe deu as costas e, bufando, foi procurar pelo barulhento aparelho. "Nem pense que a nossa conversa está terminada, Goku!" Disse para o homem que parecia estar paralisado, olhando para o espelho com olhos esbugalhados. "Residência dos Son's!"

"Ei, Chichi! Aqui é a Bulma! Eu estou ligando porq-"

"SUA FINGIDA! DESTRUIDORA DE LARES! VAGABUNDA! COMO VOCÊ TEM A CARA DE PAU ME LIGAR DEPOIS DE TER ROUBADO O MEU MARIDO!" E do outro lado da linha Bulma e Goku fizeram uma careta.

Sim... eles teriam um longo dia pela frente.


	3. Fique bem longe de mim!

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

N/A: Como eu escrevo:

Narração

"Diálogo"

'Pensamento'

*Fique bem longe de mim!*

"Aiii, Bulma! Eu sinto muitoooo!"

"Que isso, Chichi! Tá tudo bem! Sem ressentimentos, viu!" Dizia Bulma ao tentar consolar a sua amiga, que chorava copiosamente desde o momento em que descobrira o que de fato acontecera com o seu marido. As duas mulheres estavam sentadas à mesa da cozinha na Corporação Cápsula e Bulma fazia o possível para acalmar a descompensada morena.

"Eu nunca, snif, quis te chamar daqueles, snif, nomes! Mas é que... é que..." Bebendo um gole de água com açúcar e logo em seguida assoando o nariz num lenço, Chichi continuou. "... o Goku estava sendo tão grosseiro e rude... e ele nunca foi assim comigo! E depois ele começou a chamar por você e dizer que você era a mulher dele! Aí eu não aguentei! Isso foi demais para mim!"

Oferecendo um sorriso complacente, a cientista de curtos cabelos azuis pousou uma mão sobre o ombro da morena, acariciando-o de leve. "Eu sei muito bem como você se sentiu, Chi! Imagina o quanto eu fiquei furiosa quando ouvi o Vegeta gem- err... chamar por você na hora que ele acordou!"

"Ele fez isso? Ele chamou por mim?" Seus olhos negros brilhavam de esperança, e Bulma apenas sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça, agradecendo aos céus pela mulher não ter percebido o seu pequeno deslize.

"Pode ter certeza que sim! E depois que a gente descobriu que os dois tinham trocado de corpos, você tinha que ter visto a cara do Goku só de pensar que você acordaria ao lado do Vegeta! Eu achei que ele fosse ter um infarto! Acho que nunca vi o Goku tão preocupado!"

E Chichi começou a chorar ainda mais forte.

"Chi! O que que houve?" Indagou alarmada. "Eu achei que isso fosse te deixar mais feliz, e não te fazer chorar mais!"

"Ahhhh, é que ele é um marido tão bom! Buáááááá!"

'Meu Kami... me dê paciência...' Rogou a cientista na intimidade de seus pensamentos, oferecendo mais um lenço a chorosa mulher, que o aceitou de muito bom grado. "Vamos, Chi! Pare de chorar, por favor! Apesar do... hum... acontecido, os nossos maridos estão bem! Você viu o Goku lá na sala! E mesmo ele estando no corpo do Vegeta, ele continua sendo aquele homem bondoso e gentil que ele sempre foi!"

A dedicada dona de casa balançou a cabeça, alguns fios de cabelo se desprendendo do seu coque e caindo sobre o seu rosto. "Esse é o problema, Bulma! Ele estava todo preocupado comigo! Estava sendo todo atencioso e eu nem conseguia olhar para a cara dele! E acho que enquanto o Goku continuar dentro daquele corpo repulsivo eu não vou conseguir nem chegar perto dele!"

Bulma ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Chi... você sabe que _aquele corpo repulsivo_ pertence ao meu marido, não sabe?"

"Eu sei, querida..." Disse com naturalidade, secando algumas lágrimas. "Você sempre teve um péssimo gosto para homens! Primeiro um ladrãozinho de segunda categoria e depois um assassino! Mas não se preocupe! Apesar disso ainda te considero uma das minhas melhores amigas!"

"Geez, obrigada!" Respondeu com sarcasmo, fato que passou desapercebido pela morena. Não era do feitio da cientista deixar de responder a uma ofensa, mas ela deixaria essa passar. Por enquanto.

DBZ DBZ DBZ

A alguns metros de onde as duas mulheres estavam reunidas, ou mais precisamente na sala de estar da Corporação, uma cena um tanto quanto diferente poderia ser vista.

Goku, ou pelo menos o corpo que deveria pertencer a ele, estava de pé, apoiado contra a parede com os braços cruzados e uma expressão de poucos amigos fixa em seu rosto.

Do outro lado da sala estava Vegeta, ou pelo menos o corpo que um dia já pertencera ao prepotente príncipe saiyajin, sentado numa poltrona e com um sorriso enorme e abobalhado estampado em sua face.

E num sofá um pouco mais afastado, estavam sentados Trunks e Goten, um do lado do outro, olhando com assombro e apreensão para os seus pais.

"Isso é tão estranho..." Cochichou Trunks no ouvido do seu melhor amigo.

"Hum, pelo menos a sua mãe e o meu pai agiram como pessoas civilizadas quando descobriram o que aconteceu! Agora a minha mãe e o senhor Vegeta por outro lado... afff... achei que eles fossem destruir a casa! Você tinha que ter visto... aquilo sim foi estranho... e assustador! Nunca pensei que o meu pai fosse capaz de fazer uma cara de mau como aquela..."

"O seu pai fazendo cara de mau não é nada, Goten!" Retrucou o rapazinho, seus olhos azuis fixos no corpo de Vegeta. "Olha só aquele sorriso! Acho que vou ter pesadelos com o meu pai sorrindo daquele jeito por anos!"

O pequeno guerreiro seguiu o olhar de Trunks, um frio lhe percorrendo a espinha quando se deparou com o que o seu amigo estava falando. E ele tinha que admitir... ver o senhor Vegeta sorrindo era mil vezes mais bizarro do que ver uma carranca na cara do seu pai.

"Pare de sorrir imediatamente, Kakarotto!" Falou Vegeta como se adivinhasse sobre o que os meninos estavam conversando. "Você me faz parecer um retardado!"

"Ah, Vegeta, deixa disso!" Retrucou o guerreiro, seu sorriso aumentando ainda mais.

"Eu já disse para parar de sorrir desse jeito! Ahh, maldição! Isso tudo é culpa sua!"

"Ué, mas por quê?" Perguntou confuso.

Vegeta rugiu de raiva. "Porque foi você que teve aquela ideia estúpida! Agora olha só para mim! O príncipe dos saiyajins preso no corpo de um completo imbecil da terceira classe, uma vergonha para a raça saiyajin!"

"Ei, vocês dois! Parem de brigar!" Disse Bulma ao entrar na sala juntamente com Chichi. "Agora que estamos todos reunidos e também que estamos um pouco mais calmos, podemos então discutir o que foi que aconteceu!"

"Eu já disse que foi tudo culpa do inútil do Kakarotto!" Rosnou Vegeta ameaçadoramente, apontando um dedo para Goku. Ou estaria ele apontando um dedo para o seu próprio corpo?

O dito saiyajin coçou a cabeça um pouco sem graça, seus dedos estranhando o cabelo em forma de chama. "Ah, Vegeta... a ideia pode até ter sido minha, mas você também concordou! Então acho que nós dois temos um pouco de culpa nisso tudo!"

"Ora, seu!" Ele avançou feroz para cima de Goku e se não fosse por Bulma, que interviu, posicionando-se entre os dois saiyajins, Vegeta tinha certeza que teria esganado aquele verme.

"Calma lá, tigrão!" Disse para Vegeta, colocando uma mão sobre o peitoral dele e virando o rosto para encarar o seu amigo – ou seria o seu marido? Kami, ela já estava tão confusa... por quanto tempo mais isso iria durar? "E que ideia foi essa, Goku? O que vocês fizeram afinal?"

"Então, Bulma... a gente resolveu fazer a fusão através da dança Metamoru. Sabe, pra ver como seria a nossa forma sem usar os brincos Potara."

"E quando vocês se separaram vocês simplesmente trocaram de corpos?" Questionou a cientista, uma mão no queixo enquanto sua mente aguçada tentava encontrar alguma explicação plausível para aquela confusão toda.

"Bem... eu acho que foi isso o que aconteceu. Mas eu não me lembro de muita coisa... apenas de que conseguimos nos transformar em Gogeta, e aí... err... hum... aí eu... acordei aqui na Corporação Cápsula." As bochechas coradas no rosto do saiyajin passaram desapercebidas para todos naquela sala, exceto para Vegeta, que se sentiu muito intrigado com o fato, mas que por agora não se manifestaria sobre o assunto, fazendo apenas uma observação mental de interrogar o panaca do Kakarotto sobre aquilo mais tarde. "Você se lembra de alguma coisa, Vegeta?"

"Hum.. o quê?" Perguntou confuso, mentalmente se recriminando por estar devaneando daquele jeito.

"Eu perguntei se você se lembra de alguma coisa depois que a gente se transformou em Gogeta."

"Hmpf, só me lembro de acordar com aquela lunática escandalosa berrando no meu ouvido!" Respondeu grosseiro.

Bulma, percebendo como o corpo de Chichi pareceu travar na hora em que aquelas palavras foram ditas, olhou feio para o seu marido. "Meninos, isso alguma vez aconteceu com vocês quando usaram a dança?" Perguntou para Goten e Trunks, que ainda estavam sentados no sofá.

"Não, mãe... quando a fusão falhava a gente apenas se transformava numa forma ou gorda ou magra do Gotenks, mas a gente sempre voltava ao normal depois." Respondeu Trunks.

"Pai, será que a pessoa que te ensinou a dança Metamoru não saberia nos dizer o que houve de errado?" Questionou Goten, forçando-se a olhar para o corpo de Vegeta enquanto falava.

Goku pareceu ponderar um pouco, mas logo balançou a cabeça. "Acho que não vai dar, Goten... eu aprendi a dança enquanto estava no Outro Mundo... e não sei se vou conseguir encontrar os Metamorans de novo..."

"Bem, eu tenho uma ideia!" Exclamou Bulma. "Vocês vão ter que fazer a dança de novo! Quem sabe na hora em que vocês se separarem cada um volte para o seu legítimo corpo?"

"Nossa, Bulma! Isso pode mesmo funcionar!" Exclamou Goku sorridente – fato que fez o sangue de Bulma gelar. Ela nunca tinha pensado em como ver o seu marido sorrindo daquele jeito fosse tão... tão... apavorante.

Mas, se Goku foi bastante receptivo à ideia, Vegeta por outro lado não gostou nadinha dela. "Eu me nego a fazer aquela dança estúpida de novo! E me nego a me unir a esse inseto do Kakarotto mais uma vez!" Disse batendo o pé como uma criança mimada.

"Mas, Vegeta! Isso pode funcionar e vocês vão poder voltar para os seus corpos!" Retrucou Bulma, ficando na frente dele e acariciando o seu braço de uma forma muito amorosa. Era um gesto carinhoso que ela estava tão acostumada a fazer com Vegeta, e que o príncipe estava mais do que acostumado a receber, que nenhum dos dois parecia perceber que o corpo que recebia aquele afeto era, na verdade, o de Goku. Vegeta balançou a cabeça, ainda negando seguir com aquela ideia, mas não se afastou de Bulma... pelo contrário, ele pareceu se aproximar ainda mais dela, cedendo aos pouquinhos àquele toque.

"CHEEEEGA!" O grito desesperado de Chichi surpreendeu a todos, e Bulma e Vegeta logo se afastaram, olhando-a espantados. "Eu não aguento mais isso!" Desabafou chorosa.

"Chi, que isso!" Goku tentou se aproximar dela, mas a morena repeliu o toque.

"Não, Goku! Por favor, não se aproxime!"

"O quê? Mas por quê, Chi?" Perguntou triste, a rejeição da sua própria esposa alfinetando o seu coração.

"Isso tudo é demais para mim... aquele criminoso dentro do seu corpo e você dentro do dele! Eu não aguento! E enquanto você continuar assim eu quero que você fique bem longe de mim!"

"Que ótimo!" Comentou Vegeta, um sorriso cruel no canto dos lábios. "Eu não ia querer mesmo o meu corpo perto dessa sua cara feiosa, cafona!"

"Vegeta!" Bulma lhe deu um tapa no braço e o olhou feio, correndo para perto da sua amiga. "Chichi, não liga para o que ele falou... o Vegeta é um idiota!" Disse limpando uma lágrima que escorria pela bochecha dela.

"O quê? Agora você está defendendo ela?" Perguntou incrédulo o orgulhoso saiyajin.

"Estou sim!" Com as mãos na cintura e com o peito estufado, ela logo continuou. "E o que a Chichi disse para o Goku também é válido para você! Enquanto você continuar no corpo dele, me faça o favor de manter essas mãos bem longe de mim! Você está no corpo do marido da minha amiga e isso não seria justo!"

"Pare de dizer asneiras, mulher!"

"Não é nenhuma asneira, Vegeta! É assim que vai ser daqui para frente! E pode tratar de arrumar um outro quarto para dormir, porque no meu quarto você não entra mais!"

E enquanto Vegeta e Bulma estavam absorvidos na sua briga particular, Chichi e Goku também discutiam seriamente.

"Você não pode estar falando sério, Chi! Qual é... sou eu... o Goku!"

"Não!" Respondeu com firmeza. "Você pode até ser o Goku por dentro... mas não é por fora! E eu não vou ficar perto de você enquanto estiver desse jeito... desse jeito... HORROROSO!" Pegando a sua bolsa, que estava sobre a mesa, ela virou o rosto, procurando pelo seu filho. "Goten, vamos embora!"

"Chi... ai... eu não acredito..."

"Acredite no que quiser, então! E acho bom você começar a procurar um lugar para ficar, porque de jeito algum que você vai entrar assim na minha casa!"

O queixo do saiyajin quase foi ao chão. "O QUÊ? Mas... mas... mas... Chi! O que vai ser de mim agora? Quem vai cozinhar pra mim?" Perguntou desconsolado.

Ela o olhou com lágrimas nos olhos, uma mão apertando o peito. "Por mais que me doa, Goku, eu tenho que te falar que você vai... vai ter que... arrumar outra pessoa para cozinhar para você!"

E Goku podia jurar que aquelas palavras o machucaram de uma forma como golpe nenhum havia machucado antes.

"Goten, eu já mandei você vir aqui! Nós estamos indo embora." O pequeno mestiço se despediu do seu melhor amigo e correu para perto de sua mãe, segurando com firmeza a mão dela e olhando triste para o seu pai. "Passe bem, Goku." E dito isso, ela foi embora.

"Ai... Kami-sama... o que vai ser de mim?" Perguntou fraco a si mesmo, seu corpo desabando no sofá.

"Fica assim não, pa- err senhor Goku!" Disse Trunks, tentando animá-lo. "Tenho certeza que o senhor poderá ficar aqui! Nós temos muitos quartos de hóspedes e a minha avó pode cozinhar para o senhor quando ela voltar de viagem! A comida dela é muito boa!"

O guerreiro forçou um sorriso e agradeceu ao menino, até que ele ouviu o som da sua própria voz ecoando pela sala. Nossa, ele não sabia que poderia soar tão bravo assim.

"Sua mulherzinha insolente! Aquele quarto é tão meu quanto seu! Você não pode me obrigar a dormir em outro lugar!"

"Eu posso e eu vou!" Cruzando os braços, Bulma lhe deu as costas e subiu as escadas. E a aquela discussão estava terminada.

"Ahhh! Maldição!" Rugiu furioso, quase arrancando os cabelos. "Você vai me pagar caro por isso, Kakarotto, seu imbecil!"

E Goku apenas suspirou fundo pensando que a sua vida não poderia ficar pior do que já estava.

Ele só não sabia o quanto estava enganado ao pensar assim.


	4. Gohan, eu sou o seu pai!

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

Como eu escrevo:

Narração

"Diálogo"

'Pensamento'

*Gohan, eu sou o seu pai!*

Apesar dos pesares, o dia até que passou relativamente rápido para os antigos e o novo morador da Corporação Cápsula. Após a pesada discussão entre os casais e a partida de Chichi, Bulma se trancou no seu quarto, Vegeta ficou resmungando pela casa e ameaçando matar Kakarotto de muitas maneiras diferentes até que encontrou um quarto de hóspedes decente para a realeza saiyajin e nele se trancou, e Goku ficou se lamentando ainda sentado no sofá. E o que mais ele poderia fazer? Afinal... como o pobre guerreiro sobreviveria daqui para frente sem a comida deliciosa de Chichi?

"Não fique assim, senhor Goku! Vai ficar tudo bem!" Disse o jovem Trunks, que ainda não havia saído do lado do guerreiro.

"Obrigado, Trunks... mas eu não sei como isso pode melhorar! O Vegeta não quer fazer a dança Metamoru e eu não vejo outro jeito para resolver esse nosso problema!" Exclamou tristonho, suas costas afundando mais e mais no encosto do sofá. "E enquanto eu não tiver o meu corpo de volta, a Chichi não vai me deixar voltar para casa!"

"Pff! Nem liga para o que o meu pai falou! O senhor vai ver que daqui a pouco ele logo muda de ideia!" Afirmou o rapaz com confiança.

"Ah é? E como você pode ter tanta certeza disso? Eu conheço o Vegeta... e ele é bem teimoso!"

Trunks riu com malícia, seus bracinhos cruzados. "O senhor por acaso não ouviu o que a minha mãe disse? Da última vez que ela ameaçou o meu pai com essa história dele não poder chegar perto dela, ele quase pirou! Não demorou um dia sequer pra ele voltar atrás e fazer a vontade dela!"

O guerreiro riu com gosto da história do menino. Nossa... quem diria que a Bulma conseguia dobrar o Vegeta assim tão fácil! E ela nem precisava ameaçá-lo a ficar sem comida!

"Agora vamos!" Continuou o garoto. "Não vou deixar o senhor dormindo na sala, nós temos muitos quartos vagos aqui em casa!"

Goku agradeceu com um sorriso pela boa vontade do rapazinho e o seguiu pelo corredor, até pararem em frente à porta de um dos quartos de hóspedes.

"Bem, aqui vai ser o seu quarto. Tem um banheiro no fim do corredor e se o senhor sentir fome pode ficar a vontade na cozinha! O meu quarto é lá em cima e pode me chamar se precisar de alguma coisa!"

"Puxa, Trunks! Muito obrigado!" Falou um tanto sem graça, mas muito grato.

"Que isso, senhor Goku! Hum... amanhã eu devo ficar o dia inteiro na escola, mas acho que até lá o humor dos meus pais já vai ter melhorado... err... talvez não o do meu pai, mas tenho certeza que a minha mãe vai estar melhor... aí vocês dois vão poder tentar convencer o meu pai a fazer a dança mais uma vez!"

Os dois se despediram e enquanto Trunks voava até o segundo andar, Goku deitava na sua nova... cama.

"Ahhh, eu vou matar aquele verme miserável!" Com uma careta, ele levou ambas as mãos a cabeça na hora em que ouviu aquela que deveria ser a sua própria voz, mas que agora pertencia a outra pessoa. E ele só conseguia pensar em como fora azarado em parar justamente no quarto vizinho ao de Vegeta.

DBZ DBZ DBZ

As ameaças e resmungos do irritado príncipe Saiyajin duraram o restante da noite, mas, apesar de escutá-las, em algum momento Goku finalmente conseguiu dormir.

"Ahhnnn?" Gemeu estranhando a cama na qual acordara. E a medida que a sonolência o deixava e que ele ia se sentindo cada vez mais desperto, os acontecimentos do dia anterior se tornavam mais e mais claros em sua mente. "Ah é... eu ainda sou o Vegeta..." Falou desanimado. "Hum, quem sabe um bom banho não me anima um pouco... ai, o Trunks não deixou nenhuma toalha pra mim ontem..." Disse pensativo, vasculhando o armário. "Será que ele ainda está por aqui ou já foi para a escola? Murmurou olhando para o relógio na parede, que já marcava quase nove horas. Nossa! Como ele tinha dormido. "Bem... não custa nada tentar."

Subindo as escadas, ele passou pelo quarto do menino, mas, ao vê-lo vazio, imaginou que Trunks já deveria ter ido para a escola. E assim, sem ter muita escolha, resolveu ir procurar por Bulma.

"Bulma... sou eu, o Goku! Você já está de pé?" Perguntou batendo na porta e pressionando contra ela o seu ouvido. A princípio, o guerreiro não ouviu nada, mas de repente sons baixinhos de gemidos de dor começaram a chegar aos seus atentos ouvidos. "Bulma, tá tudo bem aí dentro?" Questionou novamente, girando a maçaneta e entrando no quarto.

Que por sinal estava vazio.

"Bulma?"

"Vegeta, é você?" A voz dela veio do banheiro da suíte e parecia bastante fraca.

"Não... bem... só metade dele, eu acho." Respondeu incerto, preocupado com ela mas ao mesmo tempo sem saber se deveria ou não entrar no banheiro.

"Ah é... eu tinha esquecido..." Ele ouviu o barulho da descarga sendo acionada e logo em seguida viu Bulma abrir a porta.

"Você está bem?" Ela parecia bastante pálida e isso o deixou bem aflito. Será que ela estava mal por causa do que tinha acontecido com ele e o Vegeta?

Bulma respondeu com um curto aceno, um sorriso delicado presente em seus pálidos lábios. "Estou bem sim! Enjoo matinal... nada para se preocupar."

"Você não está... sei lá, mal por causa do que aconteceu, não é?"

"O quê? Não, Goku! Não é nada disso! Hum... você pode guardar segredo?" Ela se sentou na cama, suas costas viradas para a porta e Goku a seguiu, sentando-se bem ao lado dela.

"Claro! O que foi que houve?"

"Ai, tem uns dias já que eu comecei a ter esses enjoos e aí eu resolvi fazer um daqueles testes, sabe?" Não... ele definitivamente não fazia ideia de que tipo de testes ela estava falando. "E, bem... eu estou grávida!"

"Nossa, Bulma! Mas isso é ótimo! Meus parabéns!" Disse com alegria abraçando a amiga com força. A cientista retribuiu o gesto com a mesma intensidade, tomando o cuidado de se policiar para não cometer nenhum deslize, já que aquele corpo que a abraçava com tanto carinho, apesar de pertencer ao seu marido, não estava sendo habitado por ele naquele momento. E pelo amor de Kami-sama! Como ela queria que Vegeta reagisse assim quando soubesse da novidade. "Mas eu não entendi... porque você me pediu para guardar segredo? O Vegeta por acaso ainda não sabe?" Perguntou confuso enquanto desfazia o abraço.

Ela suspirou fundo, olhando-o um tanto quanto entristecida. "É que eu descobri no dia que vocês estavam treinando e estava pensando em contar para ele ontem... por isso que eu resolvi, bem... você sabe, né!"

E ele só chacoalhou a cabeça, negando.

'Ai, Goku, você não tem jeito mesmo! É tão inocente que chega a doer!' Pensou achando graça ao ver estampada no rosto do seu marido uma expressão de total confusão. "Eu resolvi fazer aquela _surpresinha_ de manhã... sabe, agradá-lo _daquele jeito especial_ pra ele ficar com um humor um pouquinho melhor na hora que eu contasse a notícia!" Ela disse piscando o olho, e Goku, com as bochechas vermelhas, finalmente entendeu o recado. "Mas agora acho que vou esperar até vocês voltarem ao normal para contar isso a ele!"

"Puxa, Bulma, mas você acha que ele vai mesmo ficar zangado quando souber disso? Quem sabe essa notícia não o deixa mais feliz?"

"Até parece que você não conhece a peça, Goku! Se você soubesse o quanto ele ficou furioso quando eu disse que estava grávida de Trunks..."

"Mas agora os tempos são outros! Vocês estão casados... e Vegeta adora Trunks! Aposto que ele não ia achar nada ruim ter outro filho!" Disse o saiyajin bastante otimista.

"Hum... não sei não... talvez você tenha até razão, mas prefiro não me arriscar! Vou contar a ele apenas quando vocês já tiverem resolvido esse problema aí! E espero que até lá você também fique com essa sua boca fechada!" A cientista falou com firmeza levantando-se da cama. "E Goku... mudando de assunto... o que é que você veio fazer aqui no meu quarto?" Perguntou curiosa.

"Ah, é! Já estava quase me esquecendo! Eu queria tomar um banho... mas não tinha uma toalha..."

"Nossa, me desculpa! Eu acabei ficando tão nervosa ontem que nem fui preparar um quarto para você dormir e nem arrumei nada! Ai, Goku! Desculpa mesmo... espero que não tenha dormido no sofá!"

"Que isso, Bulma! Não precisa se preocupar! O Trunks me arrumou um quarto ontem a noite!" Disse também se levantando da cama.

"Ai, que bom!" Respondeu aliviada e também muito orgulhosa do seu filhinho lindo ter sido um ótimo anfitrião. "Hum... mas então, acho que como está no corpo do Vegeta não vai ter problema se você usar as coisas dele. A menos que você se importe, é claro!"

"Não, imagina! É o corpo dele afinal, né! Acho que não tem problema."

Sorrindo, Bulma logo foi preparar uma "malinha" para o seu hóspede, com algumas mudas de roupa, toalhas e itens para higiene pessoal.

"Posso saber o que esse imbecil está fazendo no _meu_ quarto?"

Ao ouvirem a voz bastante mau humorada, Bulma e Goku logo se viraram para encontrar Vegeta, de braços cruzados, parado bem ao lado da cama.

"Ei, Vegeta, bom dia!" Exclamou Goku sempre sorridente.

"Só se for pra você, Kakarotto! Por que o dia pra mim já começou péssimo! E agora me diga, o que é que você está fazendo aqui? E que coisas são essas?" Tornou a perguntar olhando intrigado para a bolsa que o seu eterno rival estava segurando.

"Ai, Vegeta! Como o Goku vai ficar aqui sabe-se lá até quando, eu resolvi emprestar umas coisas suas pra ele!"

"Como é que é? _Você_ resolveu emprestar umas coisas _minhas _para ele? Mas que absurdo é esse, mulher?" Com grosseria, arrancou a bolsa das mãos de Goku e começou a vasculhar o seu conteúdo, seus olhos irradiando ódio. "E essa por acaso é a minha escova de dentes? Ahhh, eu não acredito! Como você ousa emprestar as minhas coisas para esse verme! AS MINHAS COISAS! "

A cientista rolou os olhos. "Vegeta! Deixa de ser grosso! O Goku está no seu corpo! Qual é o problema dele usar as suas coisas?"

"Qual o problema? QUAL É O PROBLEMA! TUDO ISSO É UM PROBLEMA!" Com raiva, o descontrolado saiyajin começou a arrancar de dentro da bolsa os itens que Bulma tinha ajeitado com tanto capricho, jogando-os no chão sem nenhum cuidado. "Olha só pra isso! É um absurdo! De jeito algum que ele vai ficar por aí usando as minhas roupas, a minha toalha, o meu... o meu... creme de barbear! Isso é ultrajante! É uma humilhação sem tamanho!"

Goku, que ficara mudo durante todo o acesso de loucura de Vegeta, tentou até abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas foi repreendido por Bulma e achou melhor permanecer calado mesmo. Afinal, em briga de marido e mulher não se mete a colher!

"Pare com esse chilique neste instante, Vegeta!" Comandou Bulma, suas mãos na cintura e uma expressão pra lá de zangada em seu rosto. "Você está agindo pior do que uma criança mimada! E se acha que eu vou tolerar esse seu comportamento enquanto o Goku estiver hospedado aqui em casa, você está muito enganado!" Com passos firmes, a intrépida cientista ficou bem na frente do seu furioso marido, seu queixo empinado e seu peito estufado. "Olha, Vegeta, eu não sei por que é que você está fazendo esse estardalhaço todo! O Goku está no seu corpo! Qual o problema então dele usar as suas coisas? Não seria muito pior se você usasse as suas coisas estando no corpo dele?"

Ele respirou fundo. Sim, ela, infelizmente, tinha razão. Seria mil vezes pior se ele usasse a sua escova de dentes para limpar a boca imunda de Kakarotto. Mas, orgulhoso do jeito que era, Vegeta não conseguiria nunca admitir que Bulma, pra variar, estava certa e, por isso mesmo não falou nada, apenas cruzou os braços, virou o rosto e rosnou baixinho. Porque ele sabia que a sua mulher sabia exatamente o que aquele gesto significava.

Apesar de ter um sorriso vencedor nos lábios ao ver que o seu marido não tinha argumentos para discutir com a sua lógica, Bulma não podia deixar de sentir um pouco de pena dele. Imagina se fosse ela quem tivesse trocado de corpo com Chichi? Nossa... ela nem queria pensar nisso. Abrindo a última porta do seu armário, a cientista pegou vários pacotes, um de sabonetes, outro de pasta de dentes e mais um outro com algumas escovas de dentes. "Para não dar confusão, vocês vão usar estes aqui, que são novos." Disse entregando a cada um deles os itens de higiene pessoal. "E quanto as roupas, Vegeta, não tem jeito mesmo! O Goku vai ter que usar as suas e eu vou ligar para a Chichi pedindo para ela separar algumas do Goku para você. Estamos entendidos?"

Cada um concordou à sua maneira e assim que saíram do quarto, Bulma desabou na cama. Dez horas da manhã de segunda-feira e ela já estava exausta!

DBZ DBZ DBZ

O restante do dia seguiu suave... ou pelo menos sem demais atritos. Vegeta continuava resmungão como sempre, xingando Goku de muitos nomes feios e ameaçando se vingar dele assim que tivesse o seu corpo de volta. Bulma notou que o príncipe saiyajin parecia estar seguindo exatamente o que ela falara no dia anterior, já que ele parecia fazer o possível para ficar bem longe dela, evitando-a de todas as maneiras possíveis. A cientista percebeu também que Goku parecia estar cada vez mais abatido, e quando ela ligou para Chichi pedindo que sua amiga separasse algumas roupas do saiyajin para Vegeta usar, a depressão do guerreiro pareceu aumentar ainda mais. Porque a dona de casa ainda não tinha mudado de ideia e pelo visto Goku iria permanecer na Corporação Cápsula por tempo indeterminado.

DING DONG

'Ai, deve ser o Gohan!' Pensou Bulma enquanto consertava o videogame de Trunks. 'A Chi falou que ele ia passar aqui mais tarde para conversar alguma coisa com o Goku... só espero que ela tenha lembrado de entregar as roupas do Vegeta pra ele.'

"Goku, pode atender a campainha pra mim, eu tô um pouco ocupada agora!" A cientista estava sentada no chão da sala, rodeada por parafusos e peças do aparelho e não queria parar o serviço pela metade. "Eu acho que é o Gohan!"

"Pode deixar, Bulma, já tô indo!" Respondeu empolgado, sua tristeza esquecida ao pensar que o seu querido filho mais velho tinha ido lhe fazer uma visita.

No entanto, o guerreiro saiyajin, feliz do jeito que estava nem se lembrava mais da delicada situação na qual se encontrava... e também nem sabia que Chichi não contara nada sobre o ocorrido a Gohan quando ele fora visitar a sua mãe mais cedo naquele dia. Por isso mesmo, quando Goku abriu a porta, Gohan e sua esposa Videl não puderam deixar de tomar um baita de um susto.

Porque se depararam com a cara feliz e sorridente de Vegeta.

"Gohan! Puxa, como é bom te ver! Nossa, eu estava com tanta saudade de você, filho!"

Mil e uma coisas passaram rapidamente pela mente do jovem e recém-casado herói, que estava paralisado, seu corpo petrificado enquanto envolvido pelos braços fortes e estranhamente receptivos de Vegeta, que o abraçava com gosto.

'Okay... o Vegeta está me abraçando... tudo bem! Se eu sobrevivi a Freeza, Cell e Majin Boo, eu acho que posso sobreviver a isso também.' Pensou um tanto quanto amedrontado e sem saber se respondia ou não àquele estranho gesto afetivo. 'Oh, e agora ele está abraçando a Videl... hum... okay então... eu posso sobreviver a isso também... eu acho.'

Com um sorriso amarelo e fazendo o possível para desviar o olhar da cena diabólica que era aquele sorrisão estampado na cara do eterno rival do seu pai, Gohan falou meio sem graça. "Pois é, então, né... err... Vegeta! Também é... hum... muito bom ver o senhor! É, pois é, né! Hehe, mas... sabe como é que é... a minha mãe me disse que o meu pai ia passar um tempo aqui na Corporação. Então... err, por acaso ele está aí?" 'Eloquente, Gohan... muito eloquente!'

"Ah, quer dizer que a Chi não te contou o que houve?" Perguntou o guerreiro saiyajin.

"Hmm, não..." Respondeu inseguro, temendo a resposta que iria escutar.

"Gohan, eu sou o seu pai!"

O rapaz olhou para Videl, que estava boquiaberta, olhando com descrença para Vegeta. Olhou novamente para Vegeta, que continuava com aquele bizarro sorriso no rosto. Olhou para Bulma, que tinha surgido sabe-se Kami de onde e estava gritando alguma coisa para Vegeta, que por mais estranho que parecesse não estava gritando com ela de volta, mas sim rindo e coçando a cabeça.

"Gohan, você está bem?"

Ele não sabia quem tinha lhe perguntado aquilo... não sabia nem se alguém tinha mesmo lhe perguntado aquilo! Mas ele sabia a resposta, que era um grande NÃO!

E como ele poderia estar bem? Afinal, em menos de um minuto ele não apenas vira Vegeta sorrir, mas fora também abraçado pelo dito cujo. E pra piorar o tal dito cujo acabara de falar que era o seu pai.

Vegeta era o seu pai?

"Gohan?"

"Hum?"

"Você está bem?"

"Eu acho que... não..." E ele desmaiou.

* * *

Um agradecimento especial a **silvia S.K.** e **Uchiha Ayu** por deixarem maravilhosos comentários, e aos leitores silenciosos também, por acompanharem a fic!

Um grande abraço e até o próximo capítulo!

Laarc!


	5. A nova roupa do príncipe!

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

Como eu escrevo:

Narração

"Diálogo"

'Pensamento'

*A nova roupa do príncipe!*

Completamente alheio a tudo o que se passava dentro da sua própria casa, Vegeta estava sentado no jardim aos fundos da Corporação Cápsula, tentando manter a maior distância possível tanto da sua esposa quanto do verme maldito do Kakarotto.

"Ah, mas que maldição! Eu não aguento mais isso! Até quando esse pesadelo vai durar?" Perguntou a si mesmo enquanto olhava revoltado para as suas mãos... ou seriam estas as mãos de Kakarotto? "Como eu vou poder chegar perto da Bulma enquanto estiver dentro do corpo deste imbecil? Como eu poderei tocá-la com estas mãos imundas? Não... eu não posso nem pensar em fazer uma coisa dessas! Mas é tão difícil... ahhh, que ódio!" Resmungou mais um pouco, irritado. E ele estava realmente muito irritado.

Durante todos os anos em que morara na Terra, a sua afinidade pela humana de exóticos cabelos azulados e temperamento impossível apenas aumentara, e Vegeta podia não admitir nem para ele mesmo, mas, desde o nascimento de Trunks, o orgulhoso príncipe começara a nutrir uma afeição enorme pela intrépida e teimosa terráquea. Além disso, com o passar dos anos ele fora se acostumando aos poucos com os gestos afetivos dela em relação a ele... se acostumando até demais. E agora que estava no corpo de outra pessoa, o príncipe não mais recebia os carinhos e mimos com os quais aprendera a conviver... e dos quais aprendera a gostar também.

Ah, e como ele sentia falta deles. Muita, mas muita falta.

Imerso em seus pensamentos e quase afogado na sua própria desgraça, o saiyajin nem percebeu a aproximação do guerreiro Piccolo, que voava a todo vapor para a Corporação Cápsula e agora "pousava" delicadamente sobre a grama do jardim.

"Goku, eu senti uma grande perturbação no Ki de Gohan vindo daqui da Corporação! O que aconteceu? Ele está bem?" Perguntou muito preocupado com o seu jovem e estimado discípulo.

"E como é que eu vou saber!" Respondeu grosseiro tentando mascarar o susto que levara quando ouvira a voz do inesperado visitante. "E por acaso eu lá me importo com aquele paspalho!"

O imponente e alto guerreiro permaneceu estático, seus olhos esbugalhados e espantados fixos no carrancudo guerreiro a sua frente. E Piccolo podia jurar que já tinha visto aquela carranca em algum lugar...

"Você não é o Goku!" Afirmou surpreso, sua enorme capa branca balançando vigorosamente e sem se importar se havia vento ou não para balançá-la.

"Nossa! Quem diria! E eu achando que azeitonas não tinham cérebro!" Respondeu maldoso o saiyajin.

"Vegeta."

Um sorriso abusado surgiu no canto dos lábios do príncipe. "Príncipe Vegeta para você, Namekuseijin!"

A surpresa ainda não deixara as feições do esverdeado guerreiro, que mal podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Aquele ali na sua frente era Vegeta... no corpo de Goku! "Mas o que aconteceu?"

"Hmpf! O que você acha! Eu e aquele demente trocamos de corpos!"

"Sim, mas... como?"

"Alguma deu errada com aquela fusão estúpida!" Respondeu irritado, levantando-se e dando as costas para Piccolo.

"Vocês tentaram a dança Metamoru?" Perguntou bastante intrigado. Que coisa mais estranha! Ele não se lembrava de algo do tipo acontecendo com Goten e Trunks.

Vegeta rosnou. "Infelizmente."

O guerreiro permaneceu pensativo por um instante, apenas tentando absorver a novidade e encontrar uma possível solução para o problema. "Vocês fizeram a dança mais uma vez? Talvez uma nova fusão possa reverter... bem... essa situação."

"Como se eu fosse me sujeitar de novo a tamanha humilhação! Eu me recuso a me unir àquele palhaço do Kakarotto!" Falou com firmeza cruzando os braços.

"Parece que o seu orgulho está atrapalhando a sua lógica, Vegeta! Você já está no corpo dele! Não acho que se unir a Goku mais uma vez seja pior do que isto!" Disse o namekuseijin com seriedade. "E outra coisa... não vejo como fazer a dança seja pior do que ver Goku habitando o seu corpo, Vegeta! Eu, pelo menos, sei que não gostaria nem um pouco de vê-lo dentro do meu." E assim, Piccolo entrou na residência da família Briefs, deixando Vegeta mais uma vez a sós com os seus pensamentos.

DBZ DBZ DBZ

"Ai, Goku! Eu não acredito que você fez isso com o Gohan!" Exclamou Bulma levando ambas as mãos a cabeça e olhando para a figura desacordada do rapaz, que agora estava deitado sobre o sofá. "O que você tem na cabeça? Ele poderia ter morrido do coração!"

"Mas, mas... mas eu não disse nada de mais!" Retrucou rapidamente.

A cientista suspirou fundo e contou até dez. Bem devagar. Ela gostava muito, mas muito mesmo do seu amigo saiyajin, mas tinha que admitir que na maioria das vezes ele não se mostrava muito inteligente. "Tá bom, Goku!" Disse com certa impaciência.

"Hum... então..." Interrompeu Videl com educação. "Ele vai ficar bem?"

"Claro que vai, querida!" Sorriu Bulma. "Se não ficar traumatizado pelo o resto da vida..."

A jovem filha do Sr. Satan, o famosíssimo herói da Terra, olhou preocupada para o seu marido e em seguida passou a encarar o seu... sogro. "Acho que isso explica tudo!"

"Explica o quê?" Bulma perguntou com curiosidade.

"Porque a Chichi estava chorando tanto. Nós aparecemos na casa dela hoje cedo porque queríamos contar pessoalmente a ela e ao senhor Goku sobre a novidade. Ela parecia estar muito bem e ficou muito feliz com a notícia, mas quando Gohan perguntou pelo senhor Goku... Por Kami! Ela começou a chorar descontroladamente! E tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer foi que ele ia ficar por aqui um tempo e que ela não queria saber dele até que ele resolvesse um certo problema... eu e Gohan estávamos achando que eles tinham brigado ou alguma coisa do tipo!" A bela moça abaixou a cabeça, finalmente se dando conta da bolsa que segurava. "Ah, é! E ela mandou isso aqui também! Disse que eram umas roupas do Goku..." Falou entregando a pequena mala a Bulma.

"Ai, que bom que vocês trouxeram! E, sem querer ser enxerida, mas já sendo... que novidade é essa que vocês foram contar a Chichi, hein? Fiquei bem curiosa!"

Videl colocou uma mão sobre o seu abdômen, um belo sorriso aparecendo nos seus lábios. "É que eu e Gohan vamos ser pais!"

"Mas isso é ótimo!" Exclamou Goku com os olhos brilhando de felicidade e correndo para abraçar a nora. "Quer dizer que você também está grávida?"

Bulma prendeu a respiração naquela hora, seu sangue fervendo e seus punhos fortemente cerrados. Mas será possível que ele não conseguia mesmo ter controle sobre aquela boca grande? A irritada cientista já estava mais do que arrependida de ter confiado o segredo da sua gravidez ao sem-noção do seu amigo e também estava prestes a gritar com ele quando, de repente, ouviu um fraco e confuso gemido.

"Hum... onde eu estou?" Indagou o futuro papai, completamente atordoado e levantando-se com dificuldade do sofá.

"Ei, Gohan! Tá tudo bem! Nós estamos na casa da Bulma, lembra?" Videl o ajudou a se sentar e permaneceu bem ao lado do seu marido.

"Nossa, Videl... eu tive um pesadelo muito ruim mesmo..." Foi quando ele ergueu a cabeça e deu de cara com Vegeta. "Ai, não... me diz que aquilo foi só um pesadelo..." Implorou segurando a mão da sua esposa.

"Gohan, você tem que se acalmar!" Pediu a moça com delicadeza. "Ele é mesmo o seu pai!"

"NÃÃÃOOO! Não pode ser!" Gritou desesperado. Aquilo não poderia ser verdade. De jeito algum que aquilo poderia ser verdade!

"Gohan!" A voz de Piccolo ressoou pelo ambiente e surpreendeu a todos, já que ninguém ali sabia que o namekusejin estava presente. "Não é o que você está pensando. Seu pai e Vegeta trocaram de corpos ao fazerem a fusão através da dança Metamoru. Este que você vê no corpo de Vegeta é, na verdade, Goku." Explicou o guerreiro, que fazia o possível e o impossível para manter a fachada de sério, uma missão que estava se mostrando muito difícil já que não era nada fácil ver no rosto de Vegeta as expressões caricatas que ele estava tão acostumado a ver no rosto de Goku.

O jovem herói piscou algumas vezes, ora olhando para o seu mestre, ora olhando para o seu... pai. Lembranças daquela manhã, quando a sua mãe chorava e gritava que não mais queria ver Goku por causa de um motivo que ela simplesmente não conseguia explicar começaram a passar por sua cabeça como se fossem um filme. E então tudo fez sentido. "Graças a Kami!" Exclamou aliviado, seu corpo afundando no encosto do sofá. O jovem estava tão feliz por saber que Vegeta não era realmente o seu pai que ele nem pareceu se importar muito com a delicada situação na qual Goku se encontrava. "Por um momento eu pensei que Vegeta fosse mesmo o meu pai! Hehe... eu tomei um baita de um susto!"

O dito príncipe saiyajin entrou na sala bem naquela hora e já fechou a cara. "Hmpf! Como se o meu filho fosse virar um fracote como você, moleque!"

Bulma suspirou fundo e sacudiu a cabeça. O seu melhor amigo podia ser o homem mais forte do mundo, mas era burro feito uma porta, e o seu marido podia ser o segundo homem mais forte do mundo – além de ser muito bom de cama também – mas mesmo assim conseguia ser mais bronco que um homem das cavernas. "Vegeta! Pare de atormentar o pobre do Gohan!" O repreendeu sem pestanejar, dando uma boa olhada no rapaz, que encarava o corpo do seu pai com visível espanto. "E olha, aqui estão as roupas do Goku que a Chichi mandou. Agora você finalmente pode ir tomar um banho e tirar essa roupa fedida!"

Ele a olhou feio e pegou a bolsa. "Mulherzinha irritante..." Murmurou baixinho enquanto seguia para o seu atual quarto, os risos daqueles que estavam na sala ecoando pelos seus ouvidos, aumentando ainda mais a sua irritação.

"Ahhh, maldição! Eu não sei como posso gostar tanto daquela mulher! Ela é muito mandona e fala tão alto que eu nem sei como não fiquei surdo até hoje! Sem contar que ela vive fazendo piada de mim na frente daqueles dementes!" Resmungou jogando a bolsa em cima da cama, abrindo-a logo em seguida. "Mas o que é isso?"

Havia um pequeno envelope dentro da bolsa, que rapidamente conquistou a atenção do príncipe mau humorado. "**Para Vegeta**. Hum... que estranho... será que foi a cafona que me escreveu isso?" Indagou a si mesmo, cheio de curiosidade e sem entender o porque da mulher do Kakarotto ter lhe escrito uma carta. "**Caro criminoso, assassino e brutamontes...**" Leu e fechou a cara. 'Afff, mas essa mulher consegue ser mais irritante que a Bulma! Não sei como Kakarotto a suporta!' "**Espero que aproveite bem a roupa do meu Goku. Assinado: Chichi (a _cafona_ que te odeia muito).**" Bufando de raiva, ele rasgou o papel em mil pedaços e arrancou a roupa de dentro da bolsa.

Mas Vegeta não estava preparado para o que os seus olhos negros iriam ver. Pois em suas mãos trêmulas repousavam uma camisa branca de mangas compridas e cuja gola era alta e repleta de babados, uma calça vermelha, e um peitoral azul ridículo com detalhes dourados igualmente ridículos.

Vegeta se lembrava daquela roupa! Se lembrava muito bem do dia em que Kakarotto voltara do planeta Yardrat vestido como o palhaço que era. E agora, aquela _maldita_ cafona o mandara justamente aquela _maldita_ roupa para que ele, Vegeta, o príncipe dos saiyajins, vestisse.

Aquela _maldita_, estúpida e ridícula roupa.

E o seu rugido quase derrubou a casa.

* * *

N/A: só tenho a agradecer pelos comentários de silvia S.K, isahbellah e Uchiha Ayu! Muito obrigada pelos elogios maravilhosos! :)

Ah, pra quem não está lembrado dessa roupa... é a que o Goku usou no início da saga dos andróides, assim que Trunks do futuro fez sua primeira aparição! rsrs

Bem, no mais, até o próximo capítulo!

Laarc!


	6. Você não sabia, Kuririn?

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

*Você não sabia, Kuririn?*

Bulma não estava se sentindo muito bem. Ela estava estressada, cansada, nervosa e havia também essa insuportável dorzinha de cabeça que começara a incomodá-la desde cedo.

Ela precisava de um banho. De um daqueles banhos bem quentes e cheios de espuma... sim... ela precisava muito disso e era exatamente isso o que ela ia ter. A exausta cientista demorou um bom tempo dentro da sua banheira, ora esfregando com delicadeza o seu corpo com um bucha encharcada de sabonete líquido, ora apenas relaxando, deixando sua cabeça afundar na água cheirosa, sua mechas azuladas imersas naquele perfume infinito de flores. Seu corpo recostava-se contra o acrílico da banheira com suavidade, seus belos e cansados olhos se fechavam e suas mãos pareciam brincar com o líquido que fluía graciosamente por entre seus dedos. E ali, envolvida por uma mistura deliciosa dos mais diversos aromas e fragrâncias, ela se permitiu relaxar, seu corpo, aos poucos, se revitalizando. E também se permitiu esquecer do caos no qual sua vida, de repente, se transformara. Afinal... aquele era o seu momento... e a última coisa que ela queria naquela hora era se lembrar do seu marido pavio curto, ou do tapado do Goku, ou da sem noção da Chichi.

Com um sorriso de puro contentamento, ela deu por encerrado o banho, tirou o excesso de água dos cabelos e se enrolou numa toalha bem fofinha. Descalça, deixou o banheiro e entrou no seu quarto, um pequeno passo após o outro.

E então, ela parou. Seu corpo, congelado, imobilizado, paralisado. E seus olhos... cravados na enorme figura que estava em pé, bem na frente da cama e a poucos passos do seu corpo inerte. E aquela figura alta e forte era nada mais nada menos que o corpo de Goku, vestido apenas numa cueca boxer preta. Sim, aquele podia muito bem ser o corpo do seu querido amigo, mas aquele sorriso jocoso e quase imoral estampado no rosto dele pertencia a apenas uma pessoa.

"Ve-Vegeta!" Ela disse com dificuldade, quase gaguejando, suas mãos segurando a toalha com força contra o seu corpo.

Prendendo a respiração, deu um passo para trás quando ele, por sua vez, deu um passo para frente. Suas costas molhadas se chocaram contra a parede e ela se descobriu encurralada.

E como Bulma foi parar nessa "difícil" situação? Bem...

Tudo começou no dia anterior, quando Chichi mandou aquela estranha roupa para Vegeta, que gritou, rugiu e rosnou furioso quando segurou aquela infame gola com babados em suas mãos. Claro que os berros enfurecidos do príncipe, de tão altos, não passaram desapercebidos, e tanto os moradores quanto os visitantes da Corporação Cápsula logo correram em direção ao aflito e irado saiyajin, a fim de descobrirem o motivo que desencadeara tamanho sofrimento no orgulhoso guerreiro. E quando o descobriram, as respostas foram as mais diversas possíveis.

Piccolo manteve sua pose, sua postura sempre impecável e seus braços cruzados na frente do seu peitoral forte. No entanto, era possível ver um minúsculo sorriso no cantinho dos seus lábios.

Videl não entendeu muita coisa, muito menos entendeu como alguém poderia vestir uma roupa daquelas. E o que era aquilo? Fantasia de carnaval?

Gohan não conseguiu evitar uma sonora gargalhada assim que seus olhos pousaram sobre a estranhíssima vestimenta do seu pai, lembrando-se da época que ele retornara do planeta Yardrat. O rapaz nem sequer imaginava que a sua mãe havia guardado a extravagante roupa até os dias atuais.

Goku achou que aquele fora um gesto lindo da sua esposa. Assim como Gohan, o guerreiro não fazia ideia que Chichi guardara aquela roupa tão especial e única por todos esses anos e ficou muito comovido com isso. Ele tinha um grande carinho pelos "Yardratianos", que o receberam tão bem após a árdua batalha contra Freeza, curando os seus ferimentos e o ensinando a técnica do teletransporte. E Goku só não conseguia entender direito porque é que Vegeta parecia estar tão furioso ao segurar um traje tão requintado como aquele.

Bulma deu um tapa na sua própria testa e balançou a cabeça, completamente descrente. Por mais que imaginar Vegeta vestido naquele troço fosse muito engraçado, ela não conseguia compreender como Chichi tivera a capacidade – ou seria a cara de pau? – de mandar aquilo para Vegeta usar. Custava a dona de casa ter mandado um _keikogi__*_ velho ou alguma coisa do tipo? Aff... só para dificultar ainda mais a vida da cientista!

Após o seu marido ter gritado milhares de vezes que não vestiria nunca uma atrocidade daquelas e que a "cafona" tinha sérios problemas mentais por lhe mandar algo do tipo, e depois que Goku o repreendeu por falar tão mal da roupa e tentou convencê-lo de que Chichi teve a melhor das intenções quando lhe enviou aquela preciosa vestimenta, Bulma resolveu ligar para Yamcha e perguntar se o seu ex não poderia emprestar umas roupas para "Goku", já que os dois tinham quase o mesmo tamanho. Ela teve a brilhante ideia de explicar todo o ocorrido para ele, já que Bulma não estava muito a fim de lidar com mais um caso de desmaio ou de possível infarto. De qualquer forma, o ex-ladrão só poderia aparecer na Corporação no dia seguinte, já que ele tinha um encontro mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, mas que emprestaria sim as roupas.

Assim, depois de muito tentar, Bulma finalmente conseguiu convencer Vegeta a usar pelo menos a calça vermelha, que até era normalzinha. E ele, meio que relutantemente, aceitou. Resolvido o problema, todos – com exceção do príncipe saiyajin – voltaram para a sala de estar para continuar paparicando os futuros papais. Apesar de Goku não cometer mais nenhum deslize a respeito da gravidez de Bulma, Videl não se esqueceu do comentário que o seu sogro fizera, mas de qualquer forma, resolveu ficar calada sobre o assunto. Se a cientista não comentou nada sobre a sua possível gravidez, não seria Videl quem falaria alguma coisa.

DBZ DBZ DBZ

"Ei, Bulma! Aqui, trouxe as roupas que você pediu!" Disse Yamcha ao entrar na casa da sua ex-namorada. "Eu imaginei que Vegeta não iria querer usar um _keikogi_, sabe... pra não ficar igualzinho ao Goku, então eu trouxe roupas normais mesmo!"

"Yamcha! Que bom! Muito obrigada!" Respondeu contente a cientista, abraçando-o com força. "Olha! Kuririn! Não sabia que também viria!"

"E como eu não poderia vir?" Disse o baixinho com um sorrisão na cara. "O Yamcha me ligou contando do ocorrido... e é claro que eu não ia perder a oportunidade de ver o Goku no corpo do Vegeta! Deve ser uma cena inesquecível!"

Ainda era cedo naquele dia e Trunks tinha acabado de ir para a escola. Os pais de Bulma ainda não tinham retornado de viagem e ela estava preparando o café da manhã para os esfomeados saiyajins.

"É um pouco estranho no começo, mas logo a gente se acostuma!" Respondeu com uma risada. "Mas vamos entrando! Vocês já tomaram café? Eu estou tentando fazer umas panquecas..." Ela ajeitou um pouco o roupão que estava vestindo e fechou a porta assim que os dois entraram.

"Tentando fazer?" Perguntou Yamcha, sem conseguir evitar um sorriso.

"Ai, pois é... queimei as primeiras, mas acho que agora tô pegando o jeito! Acho que só puxei a beleza da minha mãe... e não a habilidade na cozinha!"

Goku ficou muito contente ao ver seus amigos ali e passou o restante da manhã na companhia deles, já que o guerreiro estava mesmo precisando de uma distração. Desde quando vira a roupa que Chichi mandara para Vegeta, o sayajin não conseguira parar de pensar na sua esposa. Ele ainda sentia muita falta da comida maravilhosa que somente ela sabia preparar, principalmente quando colocava na boca alguma gororoba feita por Bulma. Mas ele também começara a notar que não era apenas da comida dela que ele sentia falta. Tinha algo mais...

Por isso mesmo, assim que Yamcha e Kuririn foram embora, o que foi logo depois do almoço, já que os dois resolveram "filar uma boia" na casa de Bulma – mesmo ela não sendo lá uma grande cozinheira – Goku resolveu sair para um passeio. Um longo e demorado passeio... que no fim das contas, iria virar uma visita.

Vegeta, por outro lado, detestou ver que aqueles dois fracotes estavam lá na sua casa. O dia anterior tinha sido uma verdadeira desgraça e ele não queria que mais pessoas o vissem naquela situação tão constrangedora e humilhante. O príncipe já estava se sentindo uma verdadeira aberração circense e, a fim de evitar mais olhares curiosos, optou por permanecer o mais distante possível de qualquer visita que porventura aparecesse na Corporação Cápsula.

"Nossa... que coisa mais estranha, não é, Yamcha!" Comentou Kuririn enquanto caminhava pelo jardim. Ele e o seu amigo tinham acabado de se despedir de Bulma e Goku, e já estavam deixando a propriedade dos Briefs. No entanto, nenhum daqueles dois sabia, mas Vegeta tinha permanecido o tempo todo no jardim, meditando. Assim, enquanto aqueles dois caminhavam em direção ao portão, o saiyajin, que ainda estava escondido no jardim, podia escutar cada palavra da conversa deles.

"Hum... estranho é apelido!" Respondeu Yamcha com uma risada ao se lembrar das expressões engraçadas que vira no rosto de Vegeta. "Mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu acho que a Bulma tá gostando bastante disso!"

"Ué! Mas por quê? Eu achei a Bulma tão cansada e abatida... não vejo como ela possa estar gostando dessa confusão toda!" Discordou o pequeno, sem entender direito o motivo do seu amigo ter falado uma coisa daquelas. E quando o nome "Bulma" chegou aos ouvidos do escondido saiyajin – e diga-se de passagem, bisbilhoteiro também – Vegeta ficou mais intrigado ainda com a conversa alheia.

"Ah, vai dizer que você nunca reparou? Você conhece a Bulma e o Goku há tanto tempo quanto eu, Kuririn!" Disse o ex-bandido, de repente, parando em frente ao portão.

"Reparar em quê?"

"Nossa, mas você é tão desligado quanto o Goku! Acho que é por isso que se dão tão bem!" Gargalhou o guerreiro. "Você não sabia que a Bulma sempre teve uma quedinha pelo Goku?"

"O QUÊ? Como assim?" Perguntou alarmado. "Isso não pode ser verdade, Yamcha!"

"Pois pode acreditar que é sim verdade! Cara, eu até vi eles se beijarem uma vez!" E quando o queixo de Kuririn quase encostou no chão, Vegeta, que estava escondido atrás de uma moita, quase enfartou.

"Você tem que estar mentindo!"

O homem balançou a cabeça, negando. "Eu acho que ela pensa que eu não sei ou que eu nunca suspeitei de nada... mas eu era o namorado dela na época e é claro que eu ia perceber uma coisa daquelas! Todos os olhares que ela lançava a ele, toda a preocupação que ela sentia, todos os suspiros... e depois teve aquele beijo às escondidas num dos primeiros torneios que a gente participou." Ele deu um breve suspiro mas logo continuou a história. "Acho que foi a única vez que aconteceu algo entre eles... mas o que importa é que aconteceu! E agora que o Vegeta e o Goku trocaram de corpos... hum... não sei não!"

"E o que você acha? Que ela vai tentar alguma coisa com um dos dois?" Mesmo se sentindo levemente desnorteado, Kuririn ainda conseguiu juntar forças para falar.

"Hum... acho que ela não iria tentar nada com o Goku... mas não tenho dúvidas que ela ia aproveitar bastante do corpo dele... já que ele está com o Vegeta!"

E enquanto os dois guerreiros humanos iam embora, um outro guerreiro, um saiyajin que ficou para trás, permanecia estático, sua mente mal processando tudo o que acabara de ouvir. Mas será que aquilo era mesmo verdade? Será que a sua esposa tinha ou teve essa tal atração pelo pamonha do Kakarotto? Será que até nisso aquele palhaço o havia superado?

DBZ DBZ DBZ

"Mas que droga! Eu não acredito numa coisa dessas! Não posso... não posso acreditar! Isso não pode ser verdade!" Vegeta estava no banheiro, olhando fixamente para o seu reflexo no espelho. Não... não o seu reflexo, mas o reflexo de Kakarotto, o seu rival! Aquele que primeiro conseguira se transformar em super saiyajin, aquele que derrotara Freeza, aquele que sempre o superara de alguma forma e que agora aparentemente também fora aquele que primeiro conquistara o afeto de Bulma... a SUA esposa!

Mas, de acordo com o que aquele verme fracote falara, o beijo compartilhado por Bulma e o seu rival ocorrera há muito tempo atrás, antes mesmo de Vegeta sequer pisar na Terra. E o que acontecera depois? Será que a sua chegada no planeta fora capaz de mudar os sentimentos da bela terráquea? Ou será que ela optara ficar com ele apenas por Vegeta ser um saiyajin, um guerreiro da mesma raça de Goku? Será que ele era um... um "tapa buraco"? Um mero substituto? Ele não sabia... sempre achou que Bulma realmente sentia algo por ele. Mas agora, ele tinha dúvidas. Muitas dúvidas.

Terminando de secar o seu corpo e vestindo uma calça e uma camiseta que o fracote do ex-ladrãzinho de meia tigela trouxera, Vegeta, de repente, teve uma ideia bastante ousada.

"Kakarotto, eu te odeio com jamais odiei qualquer criatura nesse universo inteiro." Disse entre os dentes. "Graças a você, seu maldito, eu estou prestes a passar pela maior humilhação da minha vida!"

Sim... ele iria descobrir o que Bulma realmente sentia por ele e pelo paspalho saiyajin.

E Vegeta ia fazer isso do seu jeito.

Com passos largos e decididos, o príncipe caminhou até o quarto que passara a dividir com Bulma desde o nascimento de Trunks e, sem hesitar, abriu a porta. Aproveitando que ela estava no banho, ele tirou a sua roupa, permanecendo apenas de cueca e se pôs a esperar por ela. Claro que Bulma o tinha proibido de se aproximar dela enquanto continuasse no corpo de Kakarotto, mas agora ele já estava mandando tudo para o inferno. Vegeta ia matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só, uma vez que ele não apenas daria um basta naquela estúpida abstinência sexual, como também descobriria a verdade sobre essa até então desconhecida atração de Bulma pelo seu maior rival.

"O que eu estou fazendo? Me sujeitando a isso... eu só posso estar ficando louco!" Murmurou para si mesmo, uma pontinha de dúvida surgindo em seu âmago e o fazendo vacilar. "Como eu posso fazer isso com a Bulma... tocá-la com as mãos dele! Mas... mas se eu não o fizer... eu nunca terei minha resposta! Ahh! Inferno!" Com as mãos na cabeça, ele caminhava apreensivo pelo quarto, quase desistindo do seu plano. Eram tantos "e se" que surgiam na sua mente, tantas suspeitas, dúvidas e incertezas que o arrogante príncipe já estava até sentindo medo do que iria descobrir se seguisse com aquele plano absurdo.

Mas, no momento que ele resolveu esquecer de vez o que escutara no jardim, vestir suas roupas e dar o fora dali, fingindo que nada acontecera, Bulma abriu a porta e saiu do banheiro.

E ele não teve escolha a não ser continuar com plano.

"Ve-Vegeta?" Ela disse assustada e ele deu um de seus típicos sorrisos ao vê-la um pouco molhada e enrolada apenas numa toalha, aproximando-se dela devagar e a prendendo entre a parede e o seu corpo. "O que está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou a mulher tentando se recuperar do choque inicial, seu corpo quase abrindo um buraco na parede. "Achei que tínhamos combinado d-"

"Eu não me lembro de ter combinado nada, mulher." A voz dele soou tão diferente, tão rouca e perigosa que Bulma por um instante pensou ter ouvido mesmo a voz de Vegeta e não a de Goku. "Você que teve essa ideia idiota... mas eu nunca concordei com nada."

Ela sentiu sua boca secar completamente, seu coração quase abrindo um rombo em seu peito. "Vegeta... você não deveria estar aqui..."

"Resposta errada." Com um movimento rápido, ele arrancou a toalha que a cobria e a jogou longe, seus olhos negros, transbordando de desejo, percorrendo cobiçosos o corpo nu dela. "Eu senti sua falta, Bulma."

A humana tentou proteger suas partes íntimas do olhar predador dele, cobrindo-as como pôde com suas mãos, mas Vegeta a impediu, segurando os pulsos finos dela contra a parede. "Tsk, tsk, mulher... por que tão tímida? Eu já te vi assim tantas vezes..." Ele sussurrou, suas costas se dobrando enquanto sua cabeça afundava no cangote molhado e perfumado dela. Era tão estranho... eles sempre foram da mesma altura, mas agora Vegeta estava vários centímetros mais alto que Bulma. E o príncipe tinha que admitir que essa altura toda o excitava e o fazia sentir muito mais... dominador.

"Mas você nunca me viu com estes olhos..." Disse baixinho assim que se recordara de como respirar.

"E qual o problema? Não gosta deles?" A boca dele começou a assaltar o pescoço da cientista, beijando, mordendo, ou apenas roçando seus lábios contra aquela pele alva.

"Vegeta..." Ela gemeu quando sentiu dentes mordiscarem o lóbulo da sua orelha, a língua dele, quente e audaciosa, fazendo movimentos quase indecentes. "Isto não é... n-não... não..."

Aquelas mãos que aprisionavam os seus pulsos, de repente, os libertaram, apenas para que pudessem vagar livremente pelo seu corpo pequeno e trêmulo, percorrendo cada milímetro dele. "Não o quê?"

"Não é certo..." Lutou para que as palavras deixassem os seus lábios, tentando ignorar as mãos que agora massageavam os seus seios fartos e excitados.

Ele sorriu contra a pele dela, sua boca tão próxima da de Bulma que os seus hálitos se misturavam, tornando-se um só. "Ninguém vai saber, mulher... esse será o nosso segredo." E ele a beijou.

Bulma sentiu um arrepio quase desumano percorrer o seu corpo quando os lábios dele tocaram os seus, quando a língua dele invadiu e dominou a sua boca. Suas pernas enfraqueceram e seu coração, se possível, disparou ainda mais. Ela ainda se lembrava do dia em que beijara Goku. Lembrava-se daqueles lábios macios e inexperientes, daquele beijo suave e tão... tão... terno. Mas este beijo, este beijo era muito diferente daquele que ela e Goku compartilharam há anos atrás. Este era mais selvagem, mais possessivo, mais íntimo e muito, mas muito mais provocante. Este beijo era eletrizante e sensual, recheado de paixão e desejo. Um beijo especial e inesquecível. Um beijo que apenas Vegeta sabia dar.

Mas é claro... apesar daquele corpo, daquelas mãos e daqueles lábios pertencerem a Goku, era Vegeta quem estava no comando. Era Vegeta quem pressionava o seu corpo contra o dela, era Vegeta quem a beijava com tanta gana e volúpia e era Vegeta, e apenas ele, quem arrancava dela preciosos suspiros e eróticos gemidos de prazer.

E quando Bulma fechou os olhos, imaginando que aquele corpo era de fato o de Vegeta, ela sentiu dedos estimulantes e tentadores apertarem a sua coxa interna e viajarem até a sua intimidade, circulando-a com uma vagareza sôfrega e penetrando-a de uma forma que somente o seu príncipe sabia fazer.

E trêmula, ela gemeu, mergulhando de cabeça nesse perigoso mar de êxtase.

* * *

N/A: *Keikogi: palavra japonesa que significa "uniforme de treinamento". Fonte: Wikipédia.

Pois é, menos comédia e mais "picância". Alguma objeção? ;)

Abraços e até o próximo capítulo!

Laarc!


	7. Kakarotto, me concede esta dança?

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

N/A: Como eu escrevo:

Narração

"Diálogo"

'Pensamento'

* * *

*Kakarotto, me concede esta dança?*

Ela sentia falta dele. Muita, muita, muita falta dele.

Bulma sempre foi aventureira, independente e audaciosa. Sempre gostou de desbravar o desconhecido e sempre se sentiu atraída pelo perigo... ou quem sabe era o perigo que se atraía por ela. E por ser assim, desmedida e ousada, ela se atraiu por ele

Porque ele, Vegeta, exalava perigo.

Ele era tudo com o que ela sempre sonhou... nos seus sonhos mais íntimos e obscuros. Forte, orgulhoso, persistente, viril. Ele era o seu príncipe... um príncipe que ela, há tempos atrás, tramava desejar a Shenlong.

Um príncipe que ela aprendera, sem muita dificuldade, a amar.

Por isso mesmo, quando Vegeta surgiu em seu quarto trajando apenas uma indecente cueca e pressionou o seu corpo contra o dela – mesmo que o corpo no qual ele estava não era bem o dele – Bulma não teve outra opção a não ser se entregar, ceder, se deixar dominar. Porque ele era o seu vício... e como ela queria, precisava, necessitava de outra dose do seu amado saiyajin!

A cientista, embriagada pelo prazer e entorpecida pelo gozo íntimo, nem percebeu quando o seu dorso nu, que até então estava pressionado contra a parede fria do seu quarto, se ajeitou no colchão macio, suas pernas escancaradas e suas mãos agarrando o lençol com um desespero feroz, enquanto que seu corpo se contorcia de excitação com espasmos sensuais.

Ele estava fazendo amor com ela. Ele estava fazendo amor com ela usando apenas sua língua e seus dedos.

E ele lambia, beijava, sugava a sua intimidade quente e molhada com tanto prazer e vontade que Bulma teve o ímpeto de gritar.

Gritar o nome dele mil vezes até ficar rouca.

Gritar o nome dele até perder a voz.

_Vegetavegetavegetavegeta..._

Sim, ela queria e muito gritar por ele... mas ela não conseguia. O grito estava preso em sua garganta; assim como o orgasmo que ela sabia que já deveria estar a caminho, mas que simplesmente não aparecia.

A princípio, ela não entendeu o motivo disso... não sabia explicar porque isso estava acontecendo. Não sabia porque o nome dele ainda estava entalado em sua garganta e muito menos sabia o porque de não ter ainda alcançado o seu ápice. Será que... será que havia alguma coisa errada com ela?

E então, num momento único de elucidação, ela finalmente pôde compreender tudo.

Havia sim alguma coisa errada. Mas não com ela! Havia algo de errado com ele.

Porque Vegeta não era Vegeta.

Aquele Vegeta que estava ali com ela não era o seu baixinho invocado. Não era aquele que ela adorava provocar e beijar. Não era aquele com quem ela brigava todos os dias... apenas para fazer as pazes durante a madrugada e entre quatro paredes.

Aquele Vegeta era apenas "meio-Vegeta" e ela, Bulma, nunca iria se contentar apenas com a metade dele!

Ela o queria inteiro. Ele... e somente ele.

E sóbria, ela abriu os olhos.

"Vegeta, para!" Falou por entre gemidos, seu rosto suado e suas bochechas coradas de prazer.

"..."

"Vegeta! Eu já mandei parar!" Com um movimento rápido, ela se afastou dele, puxando as suas pernas para si e obrigando-se a sentar na cama, ao mesmo tempo que pegava um travesseiro e o colocava sobre o seu colo, abraçando-o.

"O que aconteceu, Bulma? Eu te machuquei?" Perguntou o saiyajin visivelmente confuso.

"Não, não foi isso!" Respondeu com rapidez.

"Então o que foi? O que aconteceu? Por acaso não estava bom?"

"Não é nada disso, Vegeta! Estava ótimo, maravilhoso como sempre, mas... é que..."

"É o quê?" Perguntou ligeiramente irritado, seus braços cruzados e seus olhos fixos nos dela.

E Bulma teve que suspirar fundo antes de respondê-lo. "Nós não podemos fazer fazer isso... Isso é errado!"

"Por quê?" Gruniu emburrado, e Bulma podia jurar que se arregalasse mais os olhos eles iriam despencar no chão.

"Como assim _por quê_?" Perguntou descrente. "Eu acho que essa coisa toda de troca de corpos só pode estar danificando o seu cérebro! Como é que você pode me perguntar uma coisa dessas? Você está no corpo de outra pessoa, pelo amor de Kami-sama! No corpo de Goku, Vegeta, de Goku! O mesmo Goku que você xinga o dia inteiro, ameaça de morte quase que toda hora e chama de rival!" Bulma bufou furiosa, e se o seu rosto há minutos atrás estava vermelho de excitação, agora ele estava vermelho de raiva. "E você não pode fazer isso que você fez! Você não pode simplesmente entrar no meu quarto usando apenas uma cueca, me surpreender saindo do banho, me seduzir quando você sabe muito bem que eu NUNCA consigo resistir a essa sua seduçãozinha barata, vir com esse papo furado de _que isso seria o nosso segredinho_ e de repente tentar fazer ISSO comigo enquanto você está... está... está assim desse jeito!" Apoiando suas costas contra o encosto da cama, a cientista levou as mãos a cabeça e tentou retomar o fôlego. "Isso não é justo... não é justo com o Goku, não é justo com a Chi, não é justo com você e, principalmente, não é justo comigo, Vegeta..."

Ele engoliu em seco, completamente aturdido pela resposta dela. "Por quê?" A pergunta não tinha nenhum tom de irritação, de raiva ou de impaciência. Havia apenas curiosidade... confusão... e até mesmo uma certa frustração. "Por que isso não é justo com você, Bulma? Por que isso é errado?" E mentalmente, e mentalmente apenas, ele completou. 'Não era isso o que você queria? Não era ele quem você queria?'

"Por quê? Porque eu te amo, seu idiota! Por dentro e por fora!" As palavras dela soaram suaves e complacentes, e Bulma, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, se aproximou devagar do saiyajin, suas delicadas mãos pousadas no rosto dele. Era claro para a cientista que ele estava frustrado e confuso, e ela pensou que isso fosse por causa da sua súbita rejeição. "Eu amo você... baixinho, rabugento, reclamão, guloso, marrento e com o cabelo todo espetado pra cima! Amo você por inteiro, e mesmo sabendo que é você quem está aí dentro, eu... eu não consigo... me desculpa, Vegeta!" Derrotada, ela virou o rosto para o lado, não querendo que ele visse o seu olhar já marejado. "Eu sei que você está frustrado e que sente a minha falta... e eu também sinto a sua! Muito, mas muito mesmo! Mas eu não consigo... não com você assim..."

E, naquela hora, Vegeta quis cavar um buraco e se jogar dentro dele. Como ele pôde ter sido tão estúpido? Como ele pôde se deixar levar pelo que aquele verme ignorante do Yamcha disse? Como ele pôde desconfiar dela depois de tudo o que tinham passado juntos?

Ele era mesmo um idiota. Não... não apenas um idiota, mas um grande, enorme e colossal idiota. Não que ele fosse admitir isso em voz alta.

"Eu vou respeitar a sua vontade." Sua cara de sério em nada traía o alívio enorme que sentiu ao saber que Kakarotto já era página virada na vida de Bulma. "Mas quero que saiba que quando eu voltar ao normal, mulher, nós vamos terminar isso! Ah, se vamos!"

A cientista não pôde evitar o sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios. "_Quando você voltar ao normal?_ E quando é que vai ser isso? Porque até agora eu não vi você fazendo nada para tentar voltar ao normal... já tava até achando que você estava gostando do corpo novo... da altura nova..." Disse brincalhona, piscando o olho e levantando-se da cama.

"Não diga asneiras, Bulma!" Retrucou indignado. "Ficar nesse corpo está sendo uma tortura! Só não é pior do que ter que olhar como o Kakarotto me faz parecer um completo retardado!"

"Ah é?" Pegando a toalha que estava caída no chão, Bulma seguiu para o banheiro. Ela com certeza precisaria de um outro banho depois _daquilo_. "Se é tão ruim assim, você bem que podia já ter tentado a fusão com o Goku de novo! Nós nem sabemos se vai funcionar e até agora é a nossa única opção! Então, quer uma dica? Faça logo essa dança idiota!"

"Hmpf!" Cruzou o braço com indignação. "Não venha me dar ordens! Eu vou fazer a fusão quando bem entender, e não porque você mandou."

"Claro, Vegeta! Faça como quiser" Falou fazendo pouco-caso. "Mas até lá, você já sabe..." As mãos delas deslizaram provocantes pelas suas próprias curvas, atiçando propositalmente o agitado saiyajin, que já a fitava com perceptível desejo. "... até lá, você está proibido de tocar num único fio de cabelo meu, entendeu?" Com um sorriso atrevido, ela pulou pra dentro do banheiro e fechou a porta.

"Ahh, se eu não entendi até hoje essas mulheres terráqueas, acho que nunca mais vou conseguir entendê-las!" Grunhiu para si mesmo, vestindo as suas roupas. "Numa hora ela está toda chorosa e na outra já está agindo como a mulher vulgar que é!"

Terminando de abotoar a calça, Vegeta deixou o quarto com rapidez. E o saiyajin já sabia muito bem qual seria sua próxima parada. Porque aquela palhaçada toda de troca de corpos iria acabar de uma vez por todas.

E iria acabar hoje mesmo.

DBZ DBZ DBZ

Goku estava se sentindo muito pra baixo e, por isso mesmo, ele resolveu dar um passeio. Apesar do corpo de Vegeta ser bem diferente do seu, ele não encontrou muita dificuldade em voar e assim, voou, voou e voou quase que sem rumo.

Sobrevoou montanhas, desertos, cidades e, quando percebeu, aterrizou num lugar muito familiar.

E aquele lugar bem familiar e aconchegante era a sua própria casa.

Era bom estar ali de novo, no meio da floresta, bem longe da confusão que era a cidade grande. Era ótimo estar em contato com a natureza mais uma vez, pisar na grama fresca, respirar o ar puro e ver a sua esposa lavando roupa.

Ah é! Porque lá estava Chichi, de costas para ele, esfregando com vigor o que parecia ser um enorme lençol. E Goku ficou ali, um sorriso bobo estampado em seu rosto enquanto a admirava.

Sim, ele realmente ficou ali por bastante tempo... até que ela percebeu que ele estava ali.

E lhe jogou um balde cheio de água na cabeça.

"Ahhhhh! O que foi isso?" Perguntou atordoado, seus cabelos molhados e sua roupa encharcada. E no meio de toda a confusão que estava sentindo, conseguiu ver um borrão passar bem na frente dos seus olhos e entrar dentro da casa.

"Chichi! O que está fazendo?" Perguntou tentando alcançá-la, apenas para ter a porta batida bem na sua cara.

"O que _eu _estou fazendo? Eu que te perguntou o que_ você _está fazendo aqui!" A ouviu gritar de dentro da casa. "Eu já falei para você não chegar perto de mim enquanto ainda estiver dentro desse corpo! E assim mesmo você se atreve a aparecer por aqui! Pois me faça o favor de IR EMBORA!" Gritou a plenos pulmões.

"Chi, por favor... fica calma..." Implorou, seu corpo ensopado recostando sobre a porta no lado de fora.

"Não, Goku! Você não pode me pedir uma coisa dessas quando você nem ao menos consegue respeitar a minha vontade!" Falou séria, seu pequeno corpo também buscando apoio na madeira da porta, mas pelo lado de dentro. "Você sabe muito bem o quanto eu detesto o grosseirão do Vegeta e que nem suporto ver a cara feia daquele criminoso!"

"Ahh, Chi, deixa disso... o Vegeta é o meu amigo!" E ele podia jurar que a ouviu bufar quando ele disse aquilo.

"Sim, claro! O SEU amigo que tentou matar o MEU filho! O MEU Gohan!"

E Goku apenas balançou a cabeça. Então era isso? "Chichi... isso foi há muito tempo atrás! Mas o Vegeta está diferente agora! Ele está do nosso lado e já ajudou a proteger a Terra inúmeras vezes! E a Bulma? Ele também já tentou matá-la, e agora eles estão casados!" Disse tentando convencê-la. "Ela o perdoou há tanto tempo... será que você também não poderia perdoá-lo também? Pelo menos... tentar?"

"Não é a mesma coisa, Goku... nunca vai ser a mesma coisa..."

"E por que não, Chi?"

A dona de casa suspirou fundo, seu corpo cada vez mais cansado, pressionado contra a porta. "Porque ele ameaçou o meu filho... ele machucou o meu filho! O meu filho, Goku!"

"Que é o meu filho também!"

"Mas eu sou a mãe dele..." Ela disse fraca, quase derrotada. "...e as mães sempre sofrem mais..."

Sentindo-se muito triste por causa do transtorno pelo qual ela passava, o guerreiro fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça. "Me desculpa, Chi... não queria te deixar triste assim!"

"Então é melhor você ir embora logo!"

"Mas... mas... mas é que... hum... eu tava sentindo tanto a sua falta! Eu só queria te ver um pouco!"

Ela cruzou os braços indignada, sua tristeza agora quase esquecida. "Aham, sei!" Disse descrente. "Você estava sentindo falta do meu ensopado, do meu macarrão, do meu bolo de chocolate, isso sim!"

"Não, Chichi!" E naquela mesma hora, o poderoso saiyajin foi traído pelo seu estômago, que roncou furioso só de escutar os nomes das comidas das quais ele tanto gostava.

"VIU!" Gritou a humana, que sentiu as paredes da casa tremerem quando o estômago do seu marido sempre esfomiado roncou. "Hmpf, eu sabia que você só sentia mesmo falta da minha comida! Você pode até pensar que me engana... mas não engana não! Eu te conheço muito bem, Goku, então pode parar com esse papo furado!"

"Tá bom, tá bom! Eu admito que sinto muita falta da sua comida e que estou sonhando com o seu ensopado de carne de dinossauro desde o dia que me mudei para a casa da Bulma, mas, Chichi... você tem que acreditar em mim quando eu digo que não é só da sua comida que eu sinto falta! Eu sinto falta de você também!" Ele disse com toda sinceridade possível, uma poça d'água já se formando sob seus pés.

Ela suspirou fundo. "Goku..."

"O quê?"

"Vamos combinar assim... quando você tiver o seu corpo de volta, eu vou fazer o ensopado de carne de dinossauro mais delicioso que você já comeu."

"Você vai?" Perguntou cheio de expectativa, seus olhos brilhando de felicidade. "E eu vou poder voltar para casa?"

"Sim, eu vou mesmo fazer e sim! Você vai poder voltar pra casa!" Respondeu com um sorriso.

"Ai, Chichi! Que notícia boa! Você vai ver! Hoje mesmo eu vou convencer o Vegeta a fazer a fusão!" Respondeu muito alegre.

"Ótimo! Vou ficar te esperando então!"

'Que maravilha! A Chi não está mais brava comigo e ainda vai cozinhar o meu ensopado favorito!' Pensou o saiyajin com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. "Então, Chi... posso entrar e te dar um abraço?"

"Faça isso e diga adeus ao seu ensopado! Para sempre."

"Ahhh... sério?"

"Seriíssimo! Agora, chispa daqui!" Falou brava, mas com um sorriso que não deixava nunca o cantinho dos seus lábios.

E Goku, sem perder tempo, voou o mais rápido que pôde de volta para a Corporação Cápsula.

DBZ DBZ DBZ

"KAKAROTTO! Kakarotto, seu paspalho , onde você está?" Gritava Vegeta pela casa. Já fazia alguns minutos que ele estava procurando pelo outro saiyajin, mas pelo visto o guerreiro não estava em lugar algum. 'AHHH! Verme maldito! Justamente agora que eu resolvo fazer aquela dança estúpida o Kakarotto desaparece!' Pensou zangado.

"Ei, Vegeta! Tava procurando por mim?" Perguntou Goku que acabara de entrar na casa do seu amigo, mas que conseguira ouvir os gritos dele lá de fora.

"Onde você estava, seu imbecil? Estou procurando por você há horas! Onde você se meteu?" Indagou furioso.

Goku coçou a cabeça meio sem graça e deu uma risada amarela, tentando ganhar tempo e pensar numa desculpa para dizer ao seu amigo. "Ah, então né... estava por aí... sabe como é que é, né, Vegeta!"

E o príncipe rosnou. "Não, não sei! Mas também pouco me importa! Porque agora nós vamos fazer a fusão!"

"Hahaha! Claro!" Riu abobalhado. "Nós vamos fazer a... hum? Você disse que nós vamos fazer a fusão? Você está bem?" Perguntou confuso e preocupado. Desde quando Vegeta falava que queria fazer a fusão? E Goku nem ao menos precisou convecê-lo!

"Claro que estou bem, Kakarotto!" Disse imponente, nariz empinado e peito estufado. "Agora pare de ficar fazendo essa cara de idiota e vamos logo terminar de uma vez por todas com isso!"

E enquanto Vegeta pensava apenas em recuperar o seu corpo e possuir Bulma naquela mesma noite – ou talvez possuí-la pelo resto da semana – Goku, quase salivando, mal via a hora de caçar o maior dinossauro de todos para sua querida Chichi cozinhar.


	8. Goku, Vegeta e a garrafa de uísque!

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

*Goku, Vegeta e a garrafa de uísque!*

Ele queria matar alguém.

Não! Matar alguém não seria nunca o suficiente para atenuar a sua fúria crescente.

Talvez então se ele destruísse algum planeta, ou um sistema solar, ou quem sabe ainda uma galáxia inteira. Sim... uma galáxia parecia ser uma boa ideia. Mas mesmo assim, não seria o bastante, porque mesmo destruindo uma galáxia, Vegeta ainda estaria no corpo de Goku... e por causa disso ele ainda estaria mais do que furioso.

Assim que Vegeta encontrara Goku e dissera para o guerreiro que estava mais do que disposto a fazer a tal da dança Metamoru, os dois saiyajins deixaram a Corporação Cápsula e voaram a toda velocidade para um lugar bem distante de tudo e de todos, já que o orgulhoso príncipe não queria correr o risco de ser flagrado por ninguém quando estivesse se sujeitando a tamanha humilhação.

E assim, eles voaram até alcançarem uma ampla clareira, bem longe da civilização.

Os dois guerreiros se posicionaram, fizeram a tão temida coreografia e se transformaram mais uma vez em Gogeta. No entanto, quando se separaram, Vegeta ainda era Goku... e Goku ainda era Vegeta.

"Eu não entendo! Por que essa fusão estúpida não funcionou?" Ralhou irado o príncipe dos saiyajins, quase arrancando os cabelos.

"Vegeta! Pare com isso! Você vai me deixar careca desse jeito!" Implorou Goku, bastante alarmado ao ver como o seu amigo parecia puxar os SEUS cabelos como se não houvesse amanhã.

"Eu não entendo, Kakarotto!" Disse o saiyajin, tão desesperado e perdido que nem prestara atenção nas súplicas do outro, que parecia estar demasiadamente preocupado com a sua vasta cabeleira. "Por que diabos eu ainda estou neste maldito corpo?"

"Ah, Vegeta... eu não sei o que houve! Às vezes a gente só precisa tentar de novo! Quem sabe não funcione nesta segunda vez?" Disse bastante otimista.

O príncipe rabugento, por sua vez, apenas grunhiu irritado. "Então vamos tentar de novo! Quanto mais rápido eu ter o meu corpo de volta, melhor!" Descruzando os braços, Vegeta se posicionou e esperou para que Goku fizesse o mesmo. "Vamos, Kakarotto! O que está esperando? Vamos fazer essa dança imbecil e acabar com essa palhaçada de uma vez por todas!"

Mas Goku nem se moveu, apenas coçou a cabeça um pouco sem graça. "Então, Vegeta... você se esqueceu de que temos que esperar uma hora para podermos nos fundir de novo? Mesmo se a gente tentar agora, a fusão não vai dar certo!"

"Maldição!" Rugiu o príncipe, mais zangado do que nunca. "Eu tinha me esquecido disso! AHHH! Mas que inferno! E agora? O que vamos fazer durante uma hora?"

Goku pareceu ponderar um pouco, coçando o queixo. "A gente podia treinar! O que acha? Desde que nós trocamos de corpos, Vegeta, não lutamos nem um dia sequer... e eu meio que sinto falta disso!"

"Hmpf! Mas nem pensar! Até parece que eu vou treinar enquanto estiver nesta condição!" Respondeu irritado, braços cruzados e seu rosto virado.

"Ahhhhh, Vegeta... por que não?" Perguntou Goku, fazendo cara de cachorrinho pidão. E Vegeta sentiu uma vontade inexplicável de matar aquele verme imbecil por estar usando uma expressão tão ridícula no SEU rosto. Mas... se ele matasse Kakarotto não estaria ele matando a si mesmo? Hum... um pensamento estranho... muito estranho de fato.

"Eu estou no seu corpo, seu idiota! E de jeito algum eu vou treinar para te deixar mais forte!" Retrucou o príncipe, e Goku, desapontado, fez um beicinho. "E pare de fazer essas caras estúpidas! Eu não aguento mais ver o quanto você me faz parecer um retardado!" Dito isso, o prepotente saiyajin se sentou no chão, cruzou as pernas e fechou os olhos.

"O que você está fazendo, Vegeta?" Indagou curioso, sentando-se ao lado dele.

"Vou meditar. Quando passar uma hora me avise para tentarmos a fusão mais uma vez."

"Okay... hum... posso meditar com você?"

Vegeta abriu um olho e encarou Goku por um instante. "Faça o que quiser Kakarotto, apenas cale essa boca e me deixe em paz!"

"Tá bom, tá bom!" Imitando o seu amigo rabugento, o guerreiro cruzou as suas curtas pernas, ajeitou a coluna, deixou suas mãos repousarem sobre os seus joelhos e fechou os olhos. "Hum... Vegeta?"

"Grrr! O que é agora?"

"Errr... no que a gente tem que pensar durante a meditação?"

'Eu não acredito! Esse imbecil está me tirando do sério!' Pensou enraivecido. "Pense no que quiser!"

"No que eu quiser? Mas são tantas cois-"

"AHHHH! CALE ESSA BOCA, SEU VERME!" Gritou muito bravo, levantando-se e se afastando de Goku.

"Ei! Onde você está indo?"

"Para bem longe de você!" Retrucou o príncipe. "E nem pense em me seguir!"

Muito tristonho, Goku permaneceu onde estava e tentou meditar sozinho mesmo. 'Puxa, por que será que o Vegeta é sempre tão nervoso?' Pensou tentando manter sua coluna bem retinha. 'E será que quando fizermos a dança pela segunda vez nós voltaremos ao normal? Ai... espero que sim porque eu quero muito comer aquele ensopado de dinossauro... hum... a Chichi cozinha tão bem! Tomara que isso funcione mesmo, porque eu acho que não vou conseguir comer aquela comida esquisita que a Bulma faz! Nossa... eu já estou ficando até com fome! E que coceira que me deu agora nas costas! Esse negócio de ficar parado é muito difícil... ai, e agora o meu nariz também tá coçando! Caramba! Será que eu sentei em cima de um formigueiro? Afff, como o Vegeta consegue ficar parado assim tanto tempo?'

E enquanto Goku padecia enormemente com a sua falida meditação, Vegeta também parecia estar tendo uma enorme dificuldade em se concentrar.

'AHHH! Maldição! Aquele palhaço do Kakarotto consegue me irritar com tanta facilidade! Ele é um imbecil! Uma vergonha para a raça saiyajin! E eu aposto que foi culpa dele a fusão não ter funcionado...' Pensava, ranzinza. 'Só espero que eu tenha o meu corpo de volta depois dessa segunda tentativa! Porque se não... ahhhh! Aquela mulherzinha insolente não vai me deixar nem chegar perto dela! Mas que ódio! Isso é tudo culpa daquele verme! Foi ele quem teve aquela ideia estúpida de fazer essa maldita fusão! Ah... ver-'

"Ei, Vegeta!"

"VERME! Eu falei para me deixar em paz, SEU IGNORANTE! Será que você é tão retardado que não entende uma ordem tão simples!"

Mas apesar da explosão de raiva por parte do príncipe, Goku nem pareceu se alterar. "Ahhhh, mas esse negócio de meditação é tão chato... e eu acho que já passou uma hora! A gente podia fazer a dança mais uma vez!"

"Hmpf!" Vegeta tão logo se levantou já se preparou para executar a fusão. "Só espero que agora funcione..." Murmurou mal humorado.

"Lembre-se!" Advertiu Goku. "Nós temos que nos mover em total sincronia! Nossos passos tem que ser firmes e quando os nossos dedos se encostarem eles devem estar retos!"

"O que você acha que eu sou? Uma criança? Eu sei muito bem o que temos que fazer, Kakarotto!" Ralhou malcriado.

"Geez! Só tô falando! Mas então... preparado?"

O príncipe assentiu com firmeza e os dois guerreiros, mais uma vez, se tornaram um só.

Gogeta surgiu mais esplendoroso do que nunca. Sua forma era imponente e majestosa. Aquele guerreiro era, sem sombra de dúvidas, um ser muitíssimo poderoso. Seu corpo era musculoso e impecável, indicando a união perfeita entre os dois guerreiros mais fortes do universo.

E então, finalmente, no lugar onde estava Gogeta, voltaram a aparecer Goku e Vegeta...

… e um continuava no corpo do outro.

"EU NÃO ACREDITO!" Gritou o príncipe saiyajin com muito ódio, uma energia azulada concentrando-se ao redor do seu corpo e fazendo o chão tremer.

"Vegeta! Se acalme!" Pediu o outro saiyajin, que também não estava feliz em descobrir que ainda habitava o corpo do seu amigo, mas que tentava manter a calma.

"Como eu posso me acalmar, Kakarotto? Nós falhamos mais uma vez! Eu não aguento mais isso!"

"Eu também não estou feliz! Mas nós não podemos perder a cabeça desse jeito!" Falou bem sério. "Não deu certo agora? Tudo bem! A gente tenta de novo!"

"De novo? E esperar mais uma maldita hora?"

"Isso mesmo!"

"Isso é um inferno!" Bufou perturbado, mas apesar de ainda estar bastante alterado, a energia que há segundos atrás o rodeava já diminuíra consideravelmente. "Mais uma maldita hora sem fazer nada..."

"Hum... quer meditar de novo? Eu prometo ficar quietinho dessa vez!" Disse solidário, tentando animar o outro saiyajin.

Mas Vegeta apenas chacoalhou a cabeça. "Não... não acho que vou conseguir me concentrar. Eu estou muito nervoso pra isso! Eu preciso... preciso... eu preciso de uma bebida!"

"Nossa! Mas essa é uma ótima ideia! Eu também tô morrendo de sede!" O inocente guerreiro exclamou contente. "Vi um riacho enquanto voávamos para cá! Acho que não fica muito longe! E a gente pode aproveitar também para come-"

"Eu não estou falando de beber água, seu ignorante! Estou falando de bebida de verdade!" Rugiu muito impaciente.

"Ué... mas desde quando água não é bebida de verdade?"

Vegeta lutou fortemente contra a vontade de dar um soco na cara do outro saiyajin, mas se conteve ao pensar que estaria batendo em si mesmo. E ele não gostaria de machucar o seu próprio rosto. "Kakarotto... a sua imbecilidade nunca deixa de me surpreender..." Murmurou. E então, de repente, Vegeta teve uma ideia. "Hum, Kakarotto, se eu estou no seu corpo, será que consigo usar as suas habilidades?" Perguntou bastante intrigado.

"Essa é uma boa pergunta..." Disse pensativo, coçando a nuca. "Eu não sei... mas acho que podemos tentar!"

"Como faz para usar a técnica do teletransporte?" Questionou com rapidez.

"Bem... primeiro eu tenho que colocar o meu dedo indicador e o médio assim na frente da minha cabeça." Disse ingênuo, fazendo exatamente o que estava falando. "E aí depois disso eu me concentro em onde pretendo chegar! É mais fácil localizar um Ki conhecido e usá-lo como guia. Você entendeu, Vegeta? Vegeta?" Mas Vegeta não estava em nenhum lugar. "É... pelo visto você aprende rápido..."

Alguns poucos minutos depois, que para Goku mais pareceram horas, e ele achou que fosse morrer de tédio, o príncipe dos saiyajins finalmente retornou... mas não sozinho.

Não que ele estivesse com mais alguém, é claro... mas ele estava com alguma coisa nas mãos...

"Ah, Vegeta! Que legal! Você conseguiu usar o teletransporte!"

"Mas é claro que eu consegui!" Disse orgulhoso, com o peito estufado e um sorriso petulante nos lábios. "Eu sou, afinal de contas, o príncipe dos saiyajins!"

Goku, por sua vez, apenas assentiu bem devagar. "Mas então... o que é isso que você trouxe?"

"Bebida de verdade. Uísque." Respondeu jogando um pequeno copo para o outro guerreiro. "E você vai beber junto comigo!"

"Hum... bebida, é? Tipo... alcoólica?"

"Mas é claro que é alcoólica!" Vegeta encheu o seu copo e se aproximou de Goku, entornando o líquido destilado no copo dele também.

"Num sei não... a Chichi nunca gostou muito de bebida alcoólica. Não acho que ela aprovaria se eu bebesse isso..." Falou preocupado, analisando o misterioso líquido e fazendo uma careta quando o cheiro forte de álcool invadiu as suas sensíveis narinas.

Num gole só, Vegeta bebeu todo o conteúdo do seu copo. "Pfff! O que você é, Kakarotto? Um saiyajin ou um homem?"

"Hum... bem... essa é uma pergunta difícil..."

"Cala essa boca e beba isso de uma vez!"

"Tá bom! Calma! Eu vou beber!" Assim como o príncipe fizera, Goku levou o seu pequeno copo à boca e, apenas num gole, ele bebeu tudo. E aquela dose foi apenas a primeira de muitas!

* * *

N/A: Olá! Primeiramente, queria agradecer muitíssimo pelos comentários maravilhosos de silvia S.K, Uchiha Ayu e isahbellah! Muito obrigada por acompanharem a história e postarem suas observações! E obrigada também a todos os leitores silenciosos que acompanham a fic! :)

Bem... esta história está chegando ao fim. Prevejo mais uns dois - ou quem sabe três - capítulos (mas isso vai depender da minha vontade de escrever... ou da falta dela)!

No mais... aguardo vocês no próximo capítulo!

Laarc!


	9. Nasce um novo guerreiro!

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

*Nasce um novo guerreiro!*

"Eu odeio este corpo!" A afirmação quase que ininteligível deixou os lábios de Vegeta pela enésima vez. "Eu odeio muito este maldito corpo..." Falou com certa dificuldade, sua língua parecendo estar um tanto quanto anestesiada e dormente.

Goku, não entendendo absolutamente nada do que o seu amigo falara, já que ele tinha escutado apenas um grunhido misturado com murmúrio, só assentiu com a cabeça, ergueu o seu copo como se estivesse brindando com o invisível e, num gole só, bebeu todo o líquido. Vegeta, assistindo à estranha cena que se desenrolava na frente de seus olhos semi-abertos – ou estariam eles semi-cerrados? – achou muito bizarro ver a si mesmo brindando com o ar, mas logo se recordou de que aquele ali, no seu corpo, era o imbecil do Kakarotto que, como sempre, estava a fazer imbecilidades. Imitando o outro saiyajin, o príncipe também bebeu todo o conteúdo do seu copo e, em seguida, olhou com um desgosto enorme para o corpo que estava habitando, grunhindo mais uma vez. "Eu odeio este corpo. Este maldito corpo."

O sol já havia se posto há muitas horas, dando lugar a uma bela e brilhosa lua, que enfeitava o céu com toda sua pompa e glamour lunar. As estrelas cintilavam delicadas, contribuindo com sua luz pálida para deixar aquele céu noturno ainda mais bonito. O vento soprava tranquilo e refrescante, uma brisa suave que amenizava o calor daquela encantadora noite de verão.

E assim, sob a luz da lua e das estrelas, aqueles dois eternos e amistosos rivais bebiam, bebiam e bebiam, afogando suas mágoas e amarguras em doses e mais doses de uísque.

A primeira garrafa do destilado acabara em poucos minutos. Goku, que nunca gostou muito de bebida alcoólica e que também não costumava consumir nada do tipo, estranhou a princípio o seu cheiro forte e o seu peculiar sabor amargo, mas, depois do que seria a sexta – ou sétima – dose, ele nem parecia mais se importar com aquele gosto tão distinto, e passou a acompanhar Vegeta na bebedeira sem demais problemas.

Aproveitando que estava no corpo de Goku, e também de que podia usar e abusar de suas habilidades únicas, Vegeta se teletransportou mais uma vez para a Corporação Cápsula, apenas para trazer consigo mais duas garrafas da mesma bebida e que, por sinal, também eram as últimas que haviam na sua casa. Ele teria que arrumar uma boa explicação para dar a Bulma do porquê de suas prestimosas bebidas terem desaparecido... mas ele iria se preocupar com isso mais tarde, ou apenas colocaria a culpa no inútil do Kakarotto que, pela primeira vez na vida, serviria para alguma coisa.

Abrindo a terceira garrafa com facilidade, Goku ofereceu a primeira dose a Vegeta, que a aceitou de muito bom grado, balançando a cabeça enquanto via aquele pequeno copo de vidro ser preenchido pouco a pouco pelo líquido amarronzado.

"Isso é uma desgraça! Essa situação toda é uma desgraça! Permanecer neste corpo é uma desgraça!" Exclamou dramático, gesticulando tanto que derrubou metade da sua bebida na grama.

"Eu concordo com você, Vegeta!" Disse Goku enrolado, soluçando. "Hoje de manhã eu precisei voar para pegar um pote de biscoitos na prateleira! Voar! Eu nunca precisei voar antes... nem na ponta dos pés eu consegui alcançar os biscoitos! Isto tem que acabar!"

O príncipe o olhou quase que piedosamente para o seu companheiro de sofrimento, entendendo muito bem pelo que o outro saiyajin estava passando. "Eu não compreendo, Kakarotto..." Confessou derrotado, sua fala arrastada e seu olhar desfocado. "Nós não merecemos passar por isso! Não merecemos ser castigados dessa forma tão cruel e humilhante! Isso é... é... degradante!" Declarou enfático, levando as mãos à cabeça.

Goku deu uns tapinhas no ombro do seu amigo, tentando consolá-lo de alguma forma. "Não fique assim, Vegeta!" Falou otimista como sempre. "Eu sei que tudo parece estar perdido agora... mas nós ainda temos que ter _corpos_ de que conseguiremos nossos _esperanças_ de volta!" Sua fala embaralhada e confusa passou completamente despercebida pelo príncipe dos saiyajins, que olhou agradecido para Goku, muito tocado pelo gesto solidário do herói.

"Sabe, Kakarotto..." Disse arrastado, estalando a língua e tentando fixar o seu olhar ébrio no outro homem. "...você pode ser um grande imbecil, um inútil e um palhaço que adora roupas extravagantes e coloridas, mas eu sempre te considerei e sempre vou te considerar um grande amigo." Algumas letras saíram trocadas e uma ou outra palavra foi pronunciada errada, mas nem Vegeta e nem Goku pareceram se importar com isso, isto é, se eles sequer perceberam que havia alguma coisa errada.

"Você acha mesmo?" Perguntou emocionado com lágrimas nos olhos e uma mão pressionada contra o seu coração, sua fala, no entanto, tão arrastada quanto a do seu amigo. E Vegeta apenas assentiu, sorrindo. "Sabe... eu também te considero um grande amigo!" Confessou feliz.

"Mas é claro que eu sou um grande amigo!" Respondeu orgulhoso e prepotente, batendo com o punho no peito e achando-se muito majestoso e digno ou, pelo menos, tão majestoso e digno quanto um principe destronado e muito do bêbado podia se achar. "Eu, Vegeta, o príncipe dos saiyajins, sou grandioso em muitas coisas!"

"Exceto na altura!" Completou Goku, num raro momento de sagacidade.

Vegeta o olhou ofendido, mas não negou.

E brindando, eles esvaziaram mais um copo.

"Aposto que você vai ser um grande pai também, Vegeta!" Exclamou contente, uma expressão abobalhada em seu rosto embriagado, sacudindo a garrafa de uísque sobre sua cabeça.

Com um sorriso presunçoso, o saiyajin ergueu o queixo e colocou as mãos na cintura, seu ego tão inflado quanto um balão prestes a explodir. "Ha! Mas é claro que eu vou ser um grand- espere um minuto, Kakarotto... eu já sou um grande pai! Porque você está dizendo que eu vou ser um ainda?" Indagou confuso. "Por acaso esqueceu que eu já tenho um filho?

"Ah, o que eu quis dizer é que você vai ser um grande pai para o seu próximo filho!"

Ele ficou pensativo por um instante, ponderando a respeito da resposta que acabara de escutar. "Eu acho que isso faz sentido..." Murmurou. Engraçado, nunca passara por sua cabeça a ideia de ter um outro filho, mas até que essa não era uma ideia tão ruim assim! Trunks se mostrara um guerreiro muito forte e não seria nada mal se Vegeta tivesse um outro FILHO igualmente ou mais poderoso do que o seu primogênito. Sim... um exército de mini-Vegetas! Hum... ele teria que conversar a respeito disso com a mulher quando essa confusão toda acabasse.

O silêncio se formou logo depois, e aquele estranho assunto, da mesma forma como surgira, fora deixado completamente de lado.

Suspirando fundo, Goku deitou na grama, contemplando o firmamento estrelado através dos seus olhos negros e desfocados.

"Vegeta..."

"Hn?"

"Você me considera mesmo o seu amigo? De verdade?"

"Eu já não acabei de dizer que sim, seu paspalho surdo! Só espero que não esteja duvidando da minha palavra! E muito menos que queira ouvir isso de novo, porque eu não vou me repetir!"

"Não! Eu não estou duvidando de nada! E eu ouvi muito bem da primeira vez, mas é que... bem... você poderia me fazer um favor então?"

Vegeta o olhou meio desconfiado, temendo o tal favor. "Depende..." Disse cauteloso. "De que tipo de favor você está falando?"

"Ah, é um muito simples, mas que me deixaria imensamente feliz!" Exclamou, erguendo suas costas do chão e sentando-se na frente do príncipe, olhando-o bem nos olhos e com um sorriso tão largo que Vegeta por um instante achou que sua boca fosse rasgar. "Você poderia me chamar pelo meu nome? Apenas uma vez?"

A princípio, Vegeta não disse nada. Absolutamente nada. Mas depois de alguns segundos ele começou a se sentir muito nervoso e inquieto. Sua garganta começou a se constringir, sua respiração se tornou laboriosa e pesada e suas mãos começaram a suar frio. "S-Seu nome?" Perguntou com dificuldade, quase sóbrio devido ao choque sofrido. "Não seja ridículo, Kakarotto! Eu o chamo pelo seu nome todos os dias!"

"Não, Vegetaaaa!" Insistiu o saiyajin, mais manhoso do que Trunks e Goten juntos quando queriam alguma coisa. "Você sabe... o meu nome terrestre!"

O príncipe pegou a garrafa e encheu apressado – e um tanto quanto desesperado – o seu copo, bebendo o seu conteúdo com uma rapidez absurda. "E-Eu não... e-eu não sei se..."

"Por favoooor!" E lá estava a tão temida cara de cachorrinho pidão mais uma vez, ridiculamente estampada sem pudor no rosto que pertencia ao saiyajin de sangue real. E Vegeta faria qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo para nunca mais ver aquela expressão satânica no seu belo e conservado rosto.

"Se eu te chamar pelo seu nome terrestre, você para de fazer essa maldita 'cara' que eu tanto odeio?"

Com olhos grandes e brilhantes, Goku sacudiu a cabeça fervorosamente, concordando.

E Vegeta respirou fundo. 'Você é o príncipe dos saiyajins.' Pensou, concentrando-se na sua exigente missão. 'Você é um guerreiro orgulhoso, destemido e que sempre consegue o que quer! E o que você quer agora é chamar este mongoloide rastejante pelo seu nome terrestre.'

"Go-... Go-..." Os sons que ele emitia pareciam mais os de um bicho engasgado. Mas, apesar da dificuldade, Vegeta persistiu. Com punhos fortemente cerrados, olhos penetrantes e obstinados, e suor começando a escorrer pela sua testa, ele abriu a boca mais uma vez, empenhadíssimo em alcançar o seu objetivo. "Go-... Gok-..."

"Vamos! Você está quase lá!" Vibrou Goku, torcendo animado.

"Gok-... Gokarotto!"

Seu corpo desabou contra a grama, exausto e ofegante.

"Sinto muito, Kakarotto... eu não posso... eu não consigo... isto que você me pede é demais para mim!" Confessou enfraquecido, tentando se sentar novamente.

Goku o olhou complacente, sempre sorrindo. "Não se preocupe, Vegeta! Pelo menos você tentou! E isso já é o suficiente para mim!"

O dito saiyajin abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado, no entanto, logo deu uma breve olhada para o outro guerreiro. "Isso significa que você vai parar de fazer aquela cara ridícula?"

E quando Goku assentiu, Vegeta mal conseguiu conter um perverso, e quase insano, sorriso vitorioso.

A noite foi passando e conteúdo da garrafa foi diminuindo pouco a pouco. Os dois saiyajins confessaram o sentimento de amizade que um nutria pelo outro mais algumas dezenas de vezes, relembraram os antigos inimigos e as batalhas do passado, declararam o orgulho que sentiam pelos seus respectivos filhos e confidenciaram um ao outro o quanto sentiam falta de suas esposas.

Goku quase chorou ao se lembrar de Chichi, da saudade que sentia de tê-la em seus braços e da vontade enorme que estava de comer o prometido e delicioso ensopado de carne de dinossauro que, devido às atuais circunstâncias, mais parecia um sonho distante, quase que inalcançável.

Vegeta achou que fosse vomitar ao escutar os lamentos do herói. Ele não sabia como Kakarotto tolerava a buzina ambulante que era aquela mulherzinha cafona, muito menos sabia como um guerreiro saiyajin como ele poderia se sujeitar a tamanha humilhação por causa de uma mulher, e uma mulher terráquea ainda por cima. Por acaso ele não tinha orgulho próprio?

Percebendo a expressão de desgosto na face do seu amigo, Goku lhe perguntou se ele não sentia falta de Bulma, e tudo o que Vegeta fez foi grunhir, beber mais, cruzar os braços e virar a cara. E Goku sorriu, sabendo muito bem que o príncipe sentia muita, mas muito falta da impávida e teimosa cientista de cabelos azulados.

DBZ DBZ DBZ

"Ohhh... acabou..." Disse Goku bem tristonho, virando a garrafa de cabeça para baixo e sacudindo-a com vigor. "O que nós vamos fazer agora, Vegeta?"

"Hnnn..." O príncipe murmurou alguma coisa, suas bochechas coradas por causa da embriaguez e seus olhos pequenininhos... mal mal abertos. "Não sei, Kakarotto... o que você... hum... hum... o que você disse mesmo?"

"Hãm? Não sei..." Respondeu mais perdido do que nunca, de repente, vendo o mundo girar. "Você acha que já passou uma hora?"

"Uma hora de quê?" Questionou confuso e um tanto quanto sonolento.

"Ué, Vegeta... da fusão!"

Vegeta tentou abrir um pouco os olhos para encarar o outro saiyajin por um instante. Fusão? Ah é... eles estavam mesmo tentando fazer a fusão. E Vegeta podia jurar que não estava tão escuro assim da última vez que fizeram a tal da dança Metamoru.

"Acho que sim, Kakarotto... você quer fazê-la mais uma vez?" Bocejou cansado.

"Ahh... Não custa nada a gente tentar de novo. Você se lembra dos passos?"

Vegeta assentiu com o máximo de firmeza que conseguiu, fazendo o possível para se pôr de pé. Goku também tentou se levantar, o que se provou ser muito difícil, já que o mundo começou a girar cada vez mais rápido e ele já estava ficando muito zonzo.

Equilibrando-se, gritou quase eufórico. "Muito bem, Vegeta! Quando eu disser 'três'!

"Não! Quando EU disser TRÊS!" Retrucou enfadado, apontando para si mesmo, e Goku, sabendo que não adiantava discutir, logo se deu por vencido.

E no três, eles dançaram.

Os passos foram trôpegos e muito desequilibrados, e os movimentos não poderiam ter sido mais descoordenados. No entanto, por um milagre divino, por interferência da providência e por uma ajudinha de Kami-sama, os dois guerreiros saiyajins conseguiram executar a dança da fusão até o final.

Uma luz ofuscante iluminou aquela escura madrugada, uma luz tão forte, mas tão forte que pôde ser vista a milhares e milhares de quilômetros de distância.

E, de repente, assim que aquela luz branca incrível desapareceu, em seu lugar, surgiu um guerreiro imenso.

Não porque ele era alto ou coisa parecida, porque, na verdade, ele era muito baixinho, quase que da mesma altura que Vegeta.

Ele era imenso para os lados. Tão pançudo, tão grande e tão volumoso que, por mais incrível que possa parecer, chegava a superar o próprio Buu no quesito "adiposidade".

E aquela criatura obesa e absurdamente rechonchuda, de cabelos negros e espetados, bochechas gordas e rosadas, e olhos glutões tinha um nome.

Veku.

Com um grito furiosamente agudo de vitória, aquele guerreiro deu um passo a frente.

E perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo desonrosamente com tudo, de barriga no chão.

* * *

N/A: Eita, que demora para este capítulo ficar pronto! Fiquei bastante enrolada nesses últimos dias, e não tive muito tempo para me dedicar a fic...

Bem, o próximo cap deve ser o último! Será que os nossos heróis vão conseguir colocar um ponto final nessa situação toda? E que fim será que teve essa falida transformação em Veku? E o que Bulma fará quando descobrir que Vegeta bebeu todo o seu uísque? Goku conseguirá comer o tão desejado ensopado de dinossauros, ou terá que se contentar com a comida horrível e queimada de Bulma?

Aguardo vocês no próximo capítulo!

Abraços,

Laarc!


	10. A gota d'água para Bulma!

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

*A gota d'água para Bulma!*

"Mãe!

"..."

"Mããããe!"

"..."

"Manhê! Acorda!"

"Hum... o quê? Trunks, querido... o que foi, filho?"

Cansada e sonolenta, Bulma abriu os olhos com uma dificuldade indescritível, seu corpo mal se movendo.

"Mãe, telefone!" Respondeu o menino meio mau-humorado, coçando o olho e entregando o aparelho sem fio para Bulma.

"Pra mim?" Perguntou ainda desnorteada, procurando se sentar na cama enquanto sua mão deslizava pelos lençóis até alcançar o criado-mudo, apertando um discreto interruptor e acendendo o abajur.

"É! Pra você! É a mãe do Goten!"

A cientista suspirou fundo e pegou o telefone, encostando-o no ouvido. "Oi, Chi! O que que houve?" Perguntou mole, seus olhos vagando até o despertador que ficava sobre o seu criado-mudo e se arregalando quando viram o horário... quase três da madrugada. "Por que está ligando a essa hora?"

"Bulma! Por acaso o Goku está aí?" Chichi perguntou aflita.

"Hnn? O Goku? Acho que sim... você quer falar com ele?"

"E o que é que ele está fazendo AÍ ainda?" A voz da morena começou a ficar cada vez mais zangada e Bulma, ao perceber o tom ameaçador, logo deixou o sono de lado, irritando-se cada vez mais com a atitude da sua amiga.

"Como assim 'o que ele está fazendo aqui ainda'? Foi você quem expulsou ele de casa, Chichi!" Respondeu ligeiramente irritada, levantando-se da cama e procurando pelo seu roupão. "Por acaso se esqueceu disso?"

"Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer!" Respondeu quase que aos gritos a dona-de-casa. "O Goku me disse que ia tentar a fusão e que voltaria para casa assim que conseguisse voltar ao normal! Mas até agora ele não deu nem sinal de vida!"

Bulma parou de frente para a porta, observando como Trunks parecia se arrastar até o seu quarto, tamanho era o sono do menino. "Ele disse isso?" Perguntou um tanto quanto perdida, sua voz soando menos nervosa a cada minuto.

"Disse sim, mas não tive notícias dele desde então!" Respondeu exasperada. "Porque ele ainda está aí? Por acaso a fusão não deu certo?"

"Eu... eu não sei, Chi! Sinceramente, eu não sei... também não tive notícias nem do Goku e nem do Vegeta..."

"E o que você quer dizer com isso?"

Com a mão no queixo, a cientista parecia ponderar sobre os acontecimentos daquela tarde. E que estranho... depois do seu "encontro" _caliente_ com Vegeta, ela não se lembrava de ter visto nenhum dos dois saiyajins mais tarde naquele mesmo dia. E agora, ela nem sabia se eles estavam mesmo na Corporação Cápsula.

"Chi, me dá cinco minutos... eu já te ligo de volta!"

"O QUÊ? NÃO, BULMA! NÃO DESL-"

Tarde demais. De tão compenetrada que estava em seus próprios pensamentos, Bulma nem pareceu ouvir os gritos suplicantes de Chichi e desligou o telefone sem cerimônias. Com o aparelho em mãos, ela desceu as escadas e foi procurar pelo seu marido e pelo seu amigo, no entanto... os seus respectivos quartos estavam vazios.

"TRUNKS!" Gritou subindo as escadas com pressa. "TRUNKS! Filhote, ainda tá acordado?" Perguntou entrando no quarto do menino.

"Huuummmm" Gemeu o pequeno herói, com a cara afundada no travesseiro. "Difícil não estar com você gritando pela casa..."

O murmúrio do pequeno, apesar de muito abafado, chegou direitinho aos ouvidos de sua mãe, que, ao escutá-lo, colocou as mãos na cintura, franziu as sobrancelhas e bateu o pé. "Trunks Briefs! O que foi que você disse?"

"N-Nada não, mamãe!" Respondeu super-rápido, tremendo de medo ao notar o ameaçador tom de voz da cientista.

"Hmpf, acho bom mesmo, rapazinho!" Ela o olhou feio a princípio, mas logo desfez a fachada de malvada. "Filho... você por acaso viu o seu pai ou o Goku hoje depois que você voltou da escola?"

"O papai ou o senhor Goku?" Perguntou mais para si mesmo, bastante pensativo. "Acho que não vi não, mãe... E olha que eu fiquei na sala até tarde jogando video-game... oooops! Quer dizer... eu fiquei fazendo a tarefa da escola, mãe! É verdade! Eu juro!" Mas Bulma estava tão preocupada com o súbito sumiço dos dois saiyajins que nem notou o deslize do seu filho. E assim, Trunks pôde, então, suspirar aliviado ao notar que tinha escapado de um terrível castigo. Afinal... video-games eram só para os finais de semana.

TRIIIIIIM TRIIIIIIIIM TRIIIIIIIIIIIIM

O barulho escandaloso do telefone, que ainda estava na mão de Bulma, deu um baita de um susto tanto na mãe quanto no filho, e ela, a fim de parar com aquela zoada toda, o atendeu rapidamente, já sabendo muito bem quem estava ligando.

"Bulma! Já se passaram SEIS minutos e você não me retornou!" Ouviu Chichi dizer. "O que foi que aconteceu? Você disse que me ligaria de volta em cinco..."

"Ah, Chi... então... eu fui dar uma olhada para ver se o Goku ou o Vegeta estavam em casa... mas eles não estão aqui..."

"COMO ASSIM O GOKU NÃO ESTÁ AÍ?" Chichi berrou, mas berrou com tanta força que até Trunks a escutou. E ele não fazia ideia de como a sua mãe não tinha ficado surda com aquele grito, já que ela estava com o ouvido colado no telefone.

"Ué! Exatamente o que eu disse! Ele não está aqui!"

"E onde ele está?"

Levemente aborrecida, a cientista procurou inspirar e expirar bem devagar, contando até dez e passando as mãos pelas suas mechas despenteadas. "Eu não sei onde ele está, Ch-"

"Como assim você não sabe onde ele está?" Interrompeu Chichi muito zangada. "Você é a responsável por ele!"

Até aquele preciso instante, Bulma estava mesmo tentando manter a calma, colocando em prática todas as técnicas de relaxamento que o seu terapeuta a tinha ensinado. Mas... aquela última frase dita por sua não-tão-querida-amiga-naquele-exato-momento a deixou completamente... completamente... completamente enlouquecida.

Aquela acusação foi a gota d'água para Bulma.

"O que você quer dizer com 'responsável por ele'?" Falou quase trincando os dentes, apertando o telefone com tanta força que os seus dedos estavam ficando cada vez mais brancos.

"Ora, eu o deixei aí na sua casa justamente pra você tomar conta dele! Ele era sua responsabilidade... E VOCÊ O PERDEU!"

"EU NÃO O PERDI COISA NENHUMA!" Respondeu aos berros. "ELE É UM ADULTO, PELO AMOR DE KAMI-SAMA!"

"COMO VOCÊ NÃO O PERDEU? ELE NÃO ESTÁ AÍ NA SUA CASA E VOCÊ NÃO FAZ IDEIA DE ONDE ELE ESTEJA! É CLARO QUE VOCÊ O PERDEU!" Ralhou a outra mulher, não se deixando intimidar pelos gritos da cientista.

"Não se atreva a me culpar por isso, Chichi!" Disse baixo, mas num tom muito ameaçador.

"É claro que eu estou te culpando por isso! Como você pôde perder o meu marido? Você deveria estar tomando conta dele!"

Trunks, assustadíssimo, assistia àquela cena com olhos esbugalhados. Nunca em toda a sua vida ele havia visto a sua mãe tão brava daquele jeito. E ele podia jurar que ela estava muito, muito, muito mais assustadora que o seu pai... isso quando ele estava nos seus dias mais assustadores.

Porque ela estava uma verdadeira fera.

"Eu não sou uma babá! E eu não deveria estar tomando conta de ninguém!"

"Deveria sim! E agora o MEU pobre Goku está perdido com aquele delinquente psicopata do SEU marido!"

Bulma prendeu a respiração por um instante, seus olhos azuis faiscando de raiva. "O que você disse?"

"Você ouviu muito bem o que eu dis-"

"Como você se atreve..." Sibilou, um ódio como nunca sentira antes crescendo e crescendo sem parar. "Como você ousa me acusar de ter perdido o Goku quando VOCÊ o abandonou!"

"O q-"

Mas a cientista, alterada do jeito que estava, nem deixou a dona de casa terminar de falar. "Isso mesmo! Você o abandonou quando ele mais precisava de você! Desde o começo dessa confusão toda você não quis nem olhar pra cara dele!"

"Bulm-"

"Aí você simplesmente o deixou aqui! Porque, claro! A idiota da Bulma ia sim tomar conta dele! Ela ia cozinhar pra ele, escutar os lamentos dele sobre como você o estava ignorando, tentar evitar que ele e o Vegeta se matassem toda vez que se cruzavam pelo corredor! Você tem ideia de como esses últimos dias foram difíceis pra mim, Chichi? Você por acaso faz alguma ideia?"

"Bulma, eu..."

"Você tem alguma ideia de como é cozinhar para três saiyajins esfomeados, cuidar de uma casa do tamanho dessa, cuidar dos negócios da empresa e trabalhar no laboratório da Corporação, tudo ao mesmo tempo e sem ninguém para te ajudar?"

"Olha, e-"

"Meus pais estão viajando e me deixaram responsável por tudo! POR TUDO! E como se isso não fosse o bastante, todo dia eu tenho que acordar com esse enjoo horroroso! Meus seios estão me matando! E, você sabe da novidade, Chichi? Eu estou grávida! GRÁVIDA! E nem pude contar isso ao MEU marido ainda porque ele está mais rabugento do que nunca por estar no corpo do SEU marido! E eu nem sequer posso fumar! Você não tem nem ideia do que eu daria por um maldito cigarro!"

"..." A essa altura, a pobre dona de casa nem tentava falar mais nada... apenas deixava a sua sofrida amiga terminar o seu interminável desabafo.

"E o que você tem feito para me ajudar nesses últimos dias? Ah, claro... NADA! Você só tem me ligado para reclamar e chorar suas mágoas, você ofendeu o meu marido inúmeras vezes, não só com palavras mas também mandando aquela roupa ridícula para ele usar, você magoou os sentimentos do Goku e agora você está me dizendo que ELE era a MINHA responsabilidade e está me acusando de tê-lo perdido!" Com rapidez, a cientista encheu o pulmão de ar e voltou a falar, nem dando tempo de Chichi responder. "Sabe de uma coisa... eu já estou farta disso tudo! FARTA! Eu vou sair agora e vou encontrar aqueles dois... e eu não quero nem saber se o Goku é o Vegeta ainda, porque quando eu encontrá-lo, eu vou deixar ele aí na porta da sua casa! E AÍ DE VOCÊ SE SE NEGAR A RECEBÊ-LO!"

E assim, Bulma terminou a sua catarse... arejando a sua mente e desafogando a sua mágoa, expondo tudo de ruim que estava acumulado dentro do seu peito. Desligando o telefone sem ao menos permitir que Chichi lhe respondesse alguma coisa, ela abriu o aparelho e arrancou-lhe a bateria, jogando tudo no chão.

"Pronto!" Disse sentindo-se muito vitoriosa. "Agora essa chata não me enche mais o saco!"

"Mãe..." Sussurrou o pequeno guerreiro. "É verdade mesmo que você está gráv-"

"Trunks!" Interrompeu a enlouquecida mulher. "Vamos agora achar o seu pai!"

"O-O quê? E-Ee e você?" Perguntou muito amedrontado. Era impressão dele ou os olhos de sua mãe estavam diabolicamente vermelhos?

"É claro, filho! Preciso que você seja um bom saiyajin e faça essas coisas de saiyajin para tentar localizar aqueles dois irresponsáveis!"

"Falando assim me faz parecer mais um cachorro que um saiyajin..." Murmurou baixinho para que sua mãe não escutasse.

E assim, o coitado do Trunks, sem ter muita escolha, entrou no veículo voador para ajudar Bulma naquela busca... parecendo mais um refém, que fazia tudo o que os seus assustadores captores o mandavam fazer.

DBZ DBZ DBZ

Para a infelicidade do herói-mirim, localizar o seu pai não foi nada fácil. Tanto o Ki de Vegeta como o de Goku estavam muito fracos... muito mais fracos do que o normal... e por isso, Trunks só foi conseguir encontrá-los quando os primeiros raios de sol já iluminavam a Terra.

"Mãe!" Exclamou o jovenzinho enquanto enorme veículo sobrevoava o que parecia ser uma clareira. "Pode estacionar aqui! Consigo sentir a energia deles vindo de algum lugar aqui perto!"

Assentindo com fervor, Bulma fez exatamente o que o seu filho pediu, parando o carro naquela clareira mesmo.

Com passos firmes e determinados, ela saltou do veículo e se pôs a marchar no meio daquela esparsa floresta, até que se deparou com uma cena muito da improvável. E ela sabia que se não estivesse vendo AQUILO com seus próprios olhos, ela não teria acreditado que algo daquele tipo fosse possível de acontecer.

Porque a poucos passos de onde ela e um boquiaberto Trunks se encontravam, estavam Goku e Vegeta.

Dormindo no chão.

Deitados um bem do ladinho do outro.

Babando e roncando.

E cercados por cacos de vidro e garrafas de uísque.

As SUAS garrafas de uísque!

"Mas o quê?" Sussurrou, descrente, para si mesmo. "Eles estavam... bebendo?"

"Mãe? Você está bem?"

"ELES ESTAVAM BEBENDO?" Gritou a plenos pulmões, quase danificando permanentemente a audição do menino que estava bem ao seu lado. "Eu e Chichi estávamos morrendo de preocupação e esses dois miseráveis estavam bebendo esse tempo todo! Aposto que nem sequer tentaram fazer a fusão!" Ela bufou, iradíssima. "Trunks! Coloque esses dois bêbados dentro do carro agora mesmo!"

"Mas mãe... eles estão fedendo muito... não sei se quero chegar muito perto deles com essa catinga toda..."

"Trunks..."

"Já estou indo, mãe!"

"Hmpf!" Resmungou a cientista, cruzando os braços e olhando para a forma desfalecida dos saiyajins com um desgosto enorme. "Graças a esses dois o meu dia já começou uma merda!"

"Mãe! Você xingou!" Exclamou Trunks, tão alarmado que quase deixou cair o corpo desacordado de Goku no chão.

"Filhote, a mamãe está numa época de crise... ela pode xingar o quanto quiser!"

"Uau... eu posso xingar também quando estiver numa época de crise?"

"Não!" Respondeu com muita autoridade. E o menino fez um beicinho, desapontado. "E coloque logo esses dois dentro do carro... não vejo a hora de chegar em casa e matar o seu pai!"

As palavras soaram de uma forma tão séria e cruel que Trunks sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso, não desconfiando nem um pouco de que sua mãe, naquele estado em que se encontrava, seria realmente capaz de matar o seu idolatrado pai.

Bulma, percebendo como a sua fala pareceu afetar a Trunks, o ofereceu um sorriso complacente.

"Não se preocupe, filho... o seu "eu do futuro" conseguiu sobreviver muito bem sem um pai! Aposto que você tira isso de letra! Hahahaha" Riu como uma verdadeira psicopata.

Com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios, o pequeno mestiço colocou os dois dentro do carro e, ele e Bulma puderam, então, seguir viagem até o Monte Paozu, que felizmente não estava muito distante dali... e Trunks não via a hora de se livrarem de um daqueles bêbados... que, além de fedidos, roncavam muito alto.

"Chichi! Chegamos!" Gritou Bulma, saindo do carro.

"Já estou aqui!" Respondeu a esbaforida mulher, abrindo a porta de sua casa com pressa. "Por Kami-sama! O que foi que aconteceu com eles?" Indagou muito preocupada ao ver o estado horrível em que os saiyajins se encontravam.

"Hn! Você acredita que eles estavam bebendo? Acabei de encontrá-los dormindo numa clareira não muito longe daqui!"

"Bebendo?"

"Pois é, Chi! Sente só como estão catingando à álcool!" Retrucou amarga, tapando o nariz. "Eles estavam enchendo a cara enquanto nós duas morríamos de preocupação... e aposto que nem tentaram fazer a tal da fusão!"

"Isso é um absurdo! O meu Goku não é de ficar bebendo por aí!" Afirmou com lágrimas nos olhos. E Bulma apenas cruzou os braços, olhando-a com um ar de superioridade.

"Mas também, do jeito que você o estava tratando... eu nem posso culpar o pobre coitado por ter afogado as mágoas em bebida!"

Com a consciência muito pesada por tudo o que fizera ao seu marido nos últimos dias, Chichi pôs as mãos no rosto e começou a chorar. "Eu fui uma esposa horrível! Como poderei me redimir com o Goku?"

"Chi... eu sei que você não gosta muito do Vegeta..." Uma grande atenuação, já que Chichi odiava o Vegeta. "... mas mostre para o Goku que, independente do corpo que ele habita, você ainda o ama!"

E, dizendo isso, Bulma mandou Trunks despejar o corpo de Vegeta ali mesmo, já que todos estavam muito convencidos de que quem estava ali dentro era, de fato, Goku. E Chichi, por incrível que pareça, recebeu de braços abertos o corpo do eterno rival do seu marido em sua casa.

No entanto, ninguém ali sabia que, daqui a algumas horas, todos teriam uma ENORME surpresa...

DBZ DBZ DBZ

Ele bem que tentou abrir os olhos, mas os fechou de supetão assim que o mínimo raio de luz os adentrou.

"Aiii, que dor de cabeça..." Grunhiu, esforçando-se para colocar a mão sobre sua têmpora, que parecia pulsar de tão dolorida que estava. "Mas o que foi que aconteceu?" Disse com muita dificuldade.

Com um esforço sobre-humano, Goku finalmente conseguiu se sentar...

E quando o fez, seu estômago embrulhou instantaneamente... e ele vomitou bem no chão.

"Mas que horror... porque estou passando tão mal assim? Será que comi alguma coisa estragada?"

Quase se arrastando, deixou o quarto e foi para o banheiro, lavar o rosto e enxaguar a boca. E ele estava tão tonto e perdido, e fazia tudo tão maquinalmente que nem sequer notou alguma diferença no seu reflexo...

E, do banheiro, seguiu para a cozinha, porque, de repente, ele começara a sentir uma sede quase que absurda.

"Boa tarde, pai..."

"Hum.., tarde, filho..." Respondeu sem ao menos olhar para o menino, avançando na geladeira e agarrando a primeira garrafa de água que viu pela frente, bebendo direto no bico.

"Pai... você sabe que a mamãe não gosta que beba direto na garrafa!" Falou o mestiço, com autêntica preocupação.

E o saiyajin apenas murmurou alguma coisa, mal tirando os lábios da garrafa de água.

"Pai, eu tô falando sério! A mamãe já está muito brava com você e eu não quero que ela fique mais brava..."

"Não se preocupe... depois eu me entendo com a sua mãe!" Disse com calma, abrindo a geladeira de novo e procurando por mais água. "Nossa, mas eu tô com tanta sede! Acho que nunca senti tanta sede assim antes!"

Trunks franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas, achando aquele comportamento todo muito, muito estranho. Já era muito esquisito ver o seu pai no corpo de Goku, mas pior do que isso era ver o seu pai no corpo de Goku e comportando-se como Goku. "Você tá bem, pai?"

"Claro que tô... tirando essa sede toda... e essa dor de cabeça também..." Respondeu sorridente, secando sua segunda garrafa de água. "Ah! Que alívio! Acho que nunca tomei uma água tão boa!"

E quando Trunks viu aquele sorriso ele soube... que aquele ali na sua frente NÃO era o seu pai.

"Você não é o papai!" Exclamou surpreso e Goku o olhou na mesma hora com um certo assombro.

"O quê? Goten? Hum..." Mas aquele jovenzinho de olhos azuis e cabelo lilás definitivamente não era o Goten. "Trunks?"

"Você conseguiu, senhor Goku!" Gritou feliz. "Você e o meu pai conseguiram voltar ao normal!"

"Ahhh, Trunks! Fale mais baixo, por favor!" Implorou o saiyajin, sua cabeça latejando por causa da ressaca.

"Desculpa... mas você conseguiu mesmo! Você é o senhor Goku de novo!"

"Eu sou?" E então, ele finalmente viu o seu reflexo no vidro do armário. Sim... Goku era mesmo o Goku! Ali estava o seu cabelo bagunçado e espetado para os lados, a sua cara de bobo, o seu típico sorriso, a sua voz e, o mais importante, ele estava alto mais uma vez! Kami-sama seja louvado! "Sim! Sou eu mesmo, Trunks! Nossa! Mas isso é incrível! Como foi que isso aconteceu?"

"E eu sei lá! Tudo o que sei é que a mamãe ainda acha que você é o papai... e se te encontrar aqui ela vai te matar!"

"A sua mãe o quê?"

Mas a advertência do pequeno guerreiro veio tarde demais, porque naquele instante uma Bulma quase possessa acabara de entrar na cozinha.

"VEGETAAAAAA!" E se aquele grito foi capaz de fazer Trunks tremer, Goku achou que sua cabeça fosse explodir na hora em que o escutou. "EU VOU TE MATAR, SEU BÊBADO CRETINO!"

Se as coisas não estavam muito bem na Corporação Cápsula, em uma humilde casinha que ficava a quilômetros e quilômetros de distância dali, elas estavam muito piores.

"Hãm? Onde eu estou?"

"Ahhh, meu Goku! Eu sinto muito ter feito você passar por tudo isso! Mas eu juro que vou me redimir! Eu não me importo mais que você esteja dentro desse corpo repulsivo, eu quero que saiba que vou cozinhar quantos ensopados de dinossauros você quiser!"

"Grrr! Cale logo essa matraca! A minha cabeça está quase explodindo!"

"Goku! Eu sei que não fui a melhor das esposas nos últimos dias, mas isso não te dá o direito de me tratar assim!"

"AAHHH! Mulherzinha odiosa! Meus ouvidos já estão sangrando por causa dessa sua voz de buzina! E o que eu estou fazendo na sua casa, demônio?"

"VOCÊ NÃO É O GOKU!"

"MAS É CLARO QUE EU NÃO SOU O IMBECIL DO KAKAROTTO!"

"AHHHH! SAÍA DA MINHA CASA, SEU CRIMINOSO, PSICOPATA, DELINQUENTE! COMO VOCÊ OUSA ME TOCAR COM ESSAS SUAS MÃOS IMUNDAS?"

"O QUÊ? SUA CAFONA LOUCA! EU NÃO TE TOQUEI COISA NENHUMA!"

E aqueles gritos perduraram pelo resto do dia, assustando e afastando tanto a fauna local que, no dia seguinte, Goku precisou percorrer verdadeiros quilômetros até encontrar o primeiro dinossauro para o seu ensopado.

* * *

N/A: A princípio, pensei em terminar por aqui... mas teremos mais um capítulo desta fic! Um epílogo na verdade... então, aguardem!

E já aproveito para agradecer de coração a todos os leitores que acompanharam a história desde o começo, principalmente a **silvia S.K**, **Uchiha Ayu** e** isahbellah**! Muito obrigada pelos seus reviews sempre mais do que maravilhosos!

No mais, até o verdadeiro último capítulo! :)

Abraços,

Laarc!


	11. Eu já sei que vai ser um menino!

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

*Eu já sei que vai ser um menino!*

Algumas semanas haviam se passado depois do incidente com a dança Metamoru, e tudo já havia voltado ao normal.

Ou melhor... quase tudo.

Trunks ainda tinha terríveis pesadelos com o seu pai sorrindo.

Os dinossauros finalmente foram extintos, uma vez que Goku caçou a todos para que Chichi fizesse muitos ensopados.

Goten passou a comer na casa dos Briefs, porque ele não aguentava mais ter ensopado todos os dias no café-da-manhã, almoço e jantar.

Bulma deixou Vegeta de castigo por ter bebido todo o seu precioso uísque, recusando-se a consertar a câmara de gravidade por uma semana inteira. Não se sabe ainda como o sayiajin conseguiu sobreviver a tamanha tortura.

E por falar em Bulma, ela resolveu contar a todos sobre sua gravidez... e Vegeta não pareceu reclamar muito, principalmente depois do "agradável bom-dia" que sua mulher lhe deu antes de contar a notícia – claro que isso foi depois que ele saiu do castigo.

O senhor e a senhora Briefs finalmente voltaram de sua longa viagem.

E Goku e Vegeta, traumatizados pelos acontecimentos passados, se evitaram durante alguns dias, mas logo voltaram a treinar juntos, visto que, bons amigos do jeito que eram, não conseguiam ficar afastados um do outro por tanto tempo assim. Desnecessário dizer que eles nunca mais quiseram fazer a fusão.

"Ô Vegeta! Já ficou sabendo da novidade?" Perguntou Goku com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, desviando com facilidade de um soco.

"Hn!" Resmungou o príncipe orgulhoso, erguendo os punhos e bloqueando um chute de peito de pé.

"Gohan e Videl vão ter uma menina! Eles ficaram sabendo ontem!" Exclamou com toda a felicidade do mundo, atacando-o com um sequência de jabs e diretos. "Eu vou ter uma netinha!"

E Vegeta foi obrigado a rolar os olhos. "Uma menina... que coisa ridícula!"

Mas Goku, feliz do jeito que estava, nem se deixou abalar pela ofensa do outro. "E a Bulma? Vocês já sabem se o Trunks vai ganhar um irmãozinho ou uma irmãzinha?"

"Pff! Aquela mulher teimosa foi ao médico hoje e já deve estar voltando... mas eu já cansei de lhe dizer que vai ser um menino!" Afirmou prepotente, esquivando-se com muita classe de um chute alto e revidando com um gancho de direita. "Afinal, eu sou o príncipe dos saiyajins e meus herdeiros devem ser os guerreiros mais fortes e viris de todos!"

"Ah é?"

"Mas é claro, Kakarotto! Eu já posso até ver..." Respondeu sonhador, com um brilho nos olhos. "Ele terá os cabelos e os olhos negros e se chamará Vegeta, assim como o seu pai, o seu avô, o seu bisavô, o seu tata-"

"Hum... acho que eu já entendi, Vegeta!" Exclamou o outro, meio sem graça.

Assim... voltaram a treinar com toda a vontade.

E Vegeta nem desconfiava, mas a sua previsão não poderia estar mais errada! Porque não era um poderoso guerreiro chamado Vegeta quem estava a caminho, mas sim uma preciosa princesinha de olhos e cabelos tão azuis quanto o céu num dia ensolarado! E ele logo descobriria que ela poderia não ser mais forte do que um humano normal... mas teria um poder sobre o príncipe dos saiyajins como ninguém jamais teve antes.

FIM!

* * *

N/A: Um epílogo bem curtinho, só pra fechar mesmo a história! Espero que tenham gostado!

No mais, saudades!

Laarc!


End file.
